A Long Way To Go
by Reldai
Summary: Important: This story is being discontinued by myself and adopted by Shay Candy.
1. Chapter 1

A Long Way To Go

Chapter 1: Horaijima Institute

"_With the new school year comes lots of controversy. The new human rights laws require even the most thriving demon schools to open their doors to humans." _The demoness on the television reported the news load and clear. _"Outside schools, protesters have been picketing all week. Wealthy demon families are refusing to allow their children to attend these schools."_

Rin silently took a bite of her warm oatmeal. She grabbed the remote and turned the volume up as a lot of little kids ran around the room.

"_It would seem the most controversial subject to arise in the desegregation law would be the matter of Horaijima Institute." _A large picture of her future school flashed on the screen._ "The newly founded boarding school is a merger of the Shikon School for Humans and the popular demon school, InuTaisho Institute. Both were popular live-in schools that strived in the human and demon community. There will be an equal number of students from the two species attending the school. Rumors suggest they may even share rooms. _

"_We tried to contact the school's headmasters for comments. They sent us this statement saying," _The words popped up on the screen of the statement as the demoness read it aloud. _"We at Horaijima Institute believe there should not be a separated learning for youkai and humans. We are striving to prepare our students for a future in where they will live in peace. The desegregation law is truly the first step towards a brighter future." _

The demoness popped back on the screen right before it was shut off. Rin tossed the remote aside and looked up at the clock on the wall. It was nearly time for her to leave and she was not accustomed to being late. She picked herself off the couch and dodged the herd of children fighting over the toys as she went to the kitchen.

After carefully rinsing off her dishes and placing them with all the other neatly stacked dirty dishes, she made her way to Kaede's study. Kaede was her care taker and owner to the orphanage Rin lived it. Rin's parents died when she was no more then ten, and she has been in Kaede's care ever since.

Rin knocked on the door and waited. "Come in child." Kaede called through the door knowing it was her.

She entered the study and gave the old woman a small smile.

"Are you all packed?" Kaede asked her, standing from her desk.

Rin nodded slightly.

"Good. I wish to leave early. I asked to speak with the headmaster before I leave you there." Kaede had always been protective of Rin. After Rin expressed her intention to leave home schooling and attend a school with other students, Kaede insisted she know every detail of the school.

The young girl shot Kaede a puzzled look.

"Do you think I would let you go so easily?" The old woman thought of her as her daughter.

Rin gave another small smile.

The old woman sighed, "Rin, you will need to learn to speak. Life at the school will be much simpler if you did."

Pushing her lips together, the young girl looked away from Kaede. It wasn't that Rin couldn't talk; it was merely that she never felt a need to. A therapist once suggested that it was perhaps caused by the trauma of losing her parents. Rin found the suggestion preposterous, since some days she had a hard time picturing what they looked like.

Kaede casually organized her things. "Shall we go?"

* * *

><p>The school was massive. It had one large building with three smaller buildings circling it. As she understood it, it was originally the demon school and recently they added on to it. There was a frenzy of reporters outside the school gates. Rin also noticed a lot of protesters on both the demon and human side.<p>

Rin sighed as the press and protesting vultures surrounded their vehicle making it hard to get to the school. She heard Kaede let out a big sigh.

"Good thing they decided to put up a gate."

The girl nodded in agreement. As they got closer to the gate a few police officers came into view. They were pushing the crowd out of the away making room for their car. One of the cops, notably demon, tapped on the driver's window. Kaede rolled it down to let him speak.

"Student's name, please." He requested, as he held up a clip board.

"Rin Kichida." She told him.

He began shuffling through his papers, "School year and birth date."

"She is in her second year, and her birthday is May twelfth." Kaede slightly glanced at Rin as almost a way to make sure she had her birthday right.

"Your name and relationship to her?" he highlighted Rin's name on the sheet.

"I am her guardian, Kaede Higurashi ." She smiled.

The tall demon leaned forward and handed her a pass. "That is your visitor pass, it is good until five p.m. This is her unofficial check in, she will need to check in at eight tonight with her resident director. Miss Kichida will be residing in So'unga hall, to get there you will continue forward and head to the right."

"I have a meeting with Headmaster Nishimura." Kaede quickly said.

"Oh," He checked his folder. "I see. In that case, head straight you will park in front of the main building. Once you go inside there will be a counter. One of the lovely ladies on staff will take you to Mister Nishimura."

She slightly bowed her head. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." The demon smiled at her before waving her on.

* * *

><p>A young human who's name tag read Ayumi led them through the halls of main building called The Meido. It was massive and everything you would expect a top notch school to be. As they came closer to Nishimura's office, they began to hear muffled shouting.<p>

Ayumi sighed. "Oh dear."

Suddenly the door flashed opened and out stormed the angriest looking boy Rin had ever seen. He had long silver hair and perched on top of his head was a pair of what could only be described as adorable dog ears.

"Look,_ old man_, I don't care what you say!" he pointed to the large demon that followed him out, "I ain't sharing a room with some moron! And ain't wearing no damn uniform! And I ain't pulling my hair back into some stupid, girly pony tail!"

"Inuyasha, you are making a fool of yourself." The older demon crossed his arms. "Beside ain't ain't a word." The demon pause and sighed catching his mistake, "Is not. _Ain't_ is not a word."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I don't care what is a word and what ain't. I'll talk however I damn want!"

"Inuyasha! We will discuss this later." He growled, before looking towards the three women. "Forgive us for this little episode." He bowed towards them.

The half demon huffed, threw his fisted hands into his red hoodie's pockets, and stomped away grumbling to himself.

"Headmaster Nishimura, this is Miss Kichida and Miss Higurashi, here for their appointment." Ayumi introduced them.

He gave them a smile, "Right on time. If you will." He extended a hand towards his office.

"Why thank you." Kaede made her way into his office, Rin trailing close behind.

"Please forgive my son; he has a bit of a temper." They watched as he took a seat. "I am InuTaisho Nishimura. Miss Rin, I would like to be the first to welcome you to Horaijima Institute."

Her nerves got the best of her, she gave him a small smile before looking at the ground.

He shifted in his seat when she did not respond properly.

"Rin does not speak, Headmaster." Kaede informed him. "It is the reason I insisted on meeting you today."

"Oh," He was taken aback for a second. "I see."

"She has not spoken since her parents died." Kaede spoke as if Rin was not there. "Doctors have suggested that trauma has impaired her speech. Knowing perfectly well how school works, I fear for how teachers will treat her. I do not want them being cruel towards her for her condition."

The demon nodded in agreement as he opened a folder on his desk. "I believe most of the teachers she has will understand her situation, and I can assure you Miss Kaede, that I will personally talk to them." He paused a second, "I will warn you though Miss Rin, your history teacher is sort of an… ass." He bluntly said. "You will have to ignore him if he say's anything to you, and come to me if he is too harsh."

Rin nodded showing she understood. She watched as he grabbed a sticky note and placed in with in the folder before entirely writing on it. He looked over a couple papers in his folder scribbling on them from time to time.

"Headmaster." Kaede called out to him.

"Please Miss, call me InuTaisho." He smiled at her.

She nodded, "Very well. Mr. InuTaisho. I was wondering if you granted my request that she roomed with my great niece?"

"Oh yes. Your requested was made early enough that we were able to secure her a room with Miss," He looked back to the paper work, "Kagome Higurashi."

Kaede sighed, relieved.

"However, Kagome had also requested to room with another young lady name Sango Tanaka. Since some of our rooms require three roommates, I took the liberty to room them together. I hope that is alright."

"That is quite fine." Kaede nodded her approval.

InuTaisho paused before asking, "Is there anything else you would like to discuss?"

Kaede shook her head. "I believe that is all. Thank you very much Mr. InuTaisho." She stood up and bowed her head.

* * *

><p>Rin stared up at the huge letters that read <em>So'unga. <em>Kaede and Rin grabbed her bags from the trunk of her car. It was beginning to sink in that this will be her home for the time being. She felt a mixture of anticipation and apprehension. InuTaisho had told them her room number before they departed, making the next steps a bit easier. They made their way to the second floor, in an effort to find room 113.

Nervously, Rin shuffled down the hall. 110. 111. 112. And finally, 113. The door was wide open as they approached it. There was a wave of laughter was they made their way inside.

"Kaede!" A raven hair girl jumped up and attacked the old woman with a hug. "It's been to long!" she squealed.

"Yes it has child." the old woman smiled. "Kagome, I would like to introduce you to Rin."

Kagome smiled at Rin. "Kaede has told me so much about you. It's great to finally meet you."

Rin nodded and bowed her head.

"Oh! Kaede, Rin, this is Sango." Kagome smiled as she introduced the young girl casually sitting at a desk. "Sango, this is my great aunt Kaede and our roommate Rin."

"Hello." The girl smiled at them.

Once again Rin bowed.

"Where is your mother Kagome?" Kaede asked her.

Kagome smiled. "Since it's my second year of high school and Sota's first of middle, she felt it'd be better she was with him."

"Oh, too bad. I was hoping to see her."

Their conversation took off from there, while Rin took her time looking about the room. It had three beds, three dressers, and finally three desks to fully accommodate the three girls. Two of the beds were bunked together and one was left by itself.

"You can choose which ever bed you'd like, Rin." Kagome smiled at her.

Rin slightly blushed as she picked the bed alone in the corner. Part of her wished she could have her own room.

Sango stood up, "Kags, the pep rally will be starting soon."

"Is it almost three already?" Kagome nearly yelled in disbelief.

Rin burrowed her eye brows together and looked from the girls to Kaede. She was sure she didn't read a thing about a pep rally in any of the school papers she received.

"Pep rally?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, parents are not required to attend." Kagome smiled, "It was a last minute thing that the Headmasters through together to get the students excited for the school year." She waved her hand like it was nothing.

"Well," Kaede looked at Rin. "Dear, I don't think my heart can handle a rally. Will you be fine if I left now?"

Hesitating, Rin nodded.

Kagome waltzed up to Rin and placed her arms around the girls' shoulders, causing her to tense up. "Don't worry Kaede. I'll take good care of her!" she giggled.

* * *

><p>The auditorium was filled with students. Off the bat Rin noticed that the demons sat close to the front while the humans sat closer to the back. Even in a desegregated school the students segregated themselves.<p>

"Oh look Sango." Kagome grabbed her friends arm, "It looks like your favorite person wants you to sit with him."

Rin looked in the directed Kagome pointed. There a young man stood waving his arms motioning them to join him. She looked back to the girls, Kagome was laughing while Sango looked irritated.

"They actually let him in?" She exclaimed. "Ugh! Let's sit over there." She started the opposite way from the boy.

Kagome giggled and leaned towards Rin, "That's Miroku. One of our friends."

Sango rolled her eyes taking a seat, "Speak for yourself! Like I would ever call that Lech my friend."

"Did you guys not see me?" A voice called behind them.

"We saw and we ignored." Sango glared at him.

He chuckled, before looking Rin over, "And who is your young friend?"

Kagome jumped at the chance to introduce them, "This is Rin, Rin this is my friend Miroku."

"Hello Miss Rin," He extended his hand. As soon as she went to shake it, he grabbed hers with both his hands and said, "Miss Rin, will you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

Rin jumped back, blushing.

"You pervert!" Sango stepped in-between the two.

"Honestly Miroku! Way to give her a bad first impression!" Kagome rolled her eyes. "Ignore him Rin."

Rin nodded and shyly took a seat as Sango yelled at the boy while he merely smiled. Rin blinked slowly as she realized her first year in a public school was going to be interesting.

The room suddenly began clapping as Headmaster Nishimura walked onto the stage. Trailing beside him was a tall woman with long stunning black hair. From what Rin could tell she was human. Her newly found friends quickly took their seats.

InuTaisho and the woman both had a microphone in their hands. They both looked at each other. Before InuTaisho raised the mic to his mouth.

"Good afternoon Students, Parents and Staff." His deep voice rang loud over the speakers. "For those of you who do not know, I am InuTaisho Nishimura, Headmaster here. And this notable woman beside me is none other Midoriko Shikon, the Headmistress." he motioned towards her as the crowd clapped.

"Good evening." Her voice opposed his with a more soprano sound. "I can speak for both Mister Nishimura and myself when I say welcome to Horaijima Institute. When he approached me with the idea to merge our two schools, I will admit I was reluctant. I did not believe the world was ready for a school like this."

Rin watched as some demons shook their head and made sounds of disgust at the human talking.

"However, he told me if we were to continue with that idea, then the world would never be ready." She smiled towards the demon, "We owe this wondrous school all to Mr. Nishimura here."

Applause once again filled the room, mostly from the humans.

"Thank you Ms. Shikon. Though I do believe you have earned some credit as well." The demon stepped forward. "I would like to share a story with you." He told the audience. "Legend tells of an Island named Horaijima. Now Horai Island was unique. It was inhabited by humans and demons. They lived in peace and harmony. The world tried to attack them and pull them down. The story does ends tragically, when island was destroyed. The utopia vanished.

"We decided to name the school after the island in the myth, because we truly believe that the world will become like the island one day, a utopia. And it is your responsibility as the future generation to make sure that peace between the human's and the demon's is not destroyed."

The crowd remained silent though Rin felt it would have been appropriate to clap.

"The future begins with you." InuTaisho continued. "You can choose to extend your prejudice beliefs into the years to come. Or, you can accept the change the world has decided to make. It is your call. But I will say this; as long as you are a student here, you will respect one another. There will be not any segregation in this school. Nor will I tolerate any."

Rin glanced over to her new friends. Miroku look like he could doze off at any moment. Kagome choose to bite at her nails and Sango stared blankly in front of her. Silently, Rin hoped the school year would go as smoothly as InuTaisho hoped. But something told her it would never be that simple.

As InuTaisho continued to speak, the door closest to her opened and closed. It briefly lit the area around her. She glanced over, and instantly felt her face heat up. In her view stood a demon. For a demon, there was something nearly angelic about him. From his long silver hair that elegantly fell down the length of his back to the blue and magenta markings that graced his skin. Even he black suit he wore fit him perfectly.

Blushing, she looked away from him and tried to focus on her Headmaster. But for the rest of InuTaisho's speech the demon stood there. The way he lured her in, she couldn't help but stare.

The demon glanced her way. The moment their eyes locked Rin's warm body was wrapped in a blanket of ice. His cold, golden eyes stared into hers for what felt like hours. Rin slightly whimpered as she realized she couldn't look away. However, he broke the contact, placing his eyes forward while Rin's eyes fell to the ground.

He honestly had to be the most beautiful thing Rin had ever seen.

* * *

><p><em>-A Note From Roz-<em>

_Bahahaha. School is in session, Roz-style! _

_I hope you guy's enjoyed it. ^^ Special thank's to my beautiful beta. Stigma, I love ya chicka. And thanks to my friends who I discussed this story with, you all were encouraging. _

_If you liked it please review. ^^_

_Now to quote that smexy Vulcan, 'Live Long and Prosper.' _

_Roz_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mister Nishimura, Teacher From Hell

"Oh, god!" Kagome spun herself around in her chair. "This is so exciting! Can you believe _we _are a part of Horai?" she used the school's nickname. "It's history in the making."

Sango flashed her a smile. "It'll be interesting, that's for sure."

"Interesting? Is that all you have to say about it?" Kagome stopped the chair to face her friend. "Sango. This school is going to give me opportunities I could never have if the human rights law hadn't passed. I mean, before, my spiritual powers would have just withered away but now they don't have too." she gave a happy sigh. "Did you know that Horaijima Institute is the only school currently training priestess'?"

A smile crept across Sango's face. She knew what being a priestess meant to Kagome. A year ago the law prohibited anyone with spiritual powers to harness their abilities.

"Here I can do it all." She laughed, "And I don't have to worry that some demon is going to drag me to court for breaking the law."

"Yeah. I'm happy for you." Sango crossed her legs, smiling at the girl.

Kagome leaned closer to Sango, "Do you have any idea what you wanna do in the future?"

Sango nodded. "I'm following after my father and mother. We may have the freedom to go to school with the demons, but there are so many laws that still need repaired." she quietly sighed. "We humans still have a long way to go before we can equally stand beside the demons."

Kagome nodded, as they both fell silent. Sango's eyes drifted over to her sleeping roommate. Rin had fallen asleep some time ago, her tiny body curled up under the covers.

"How do you think she will do?" She asked Kagome.

"I don't know." Kagome sighed. "Kaede said she always kept to herself. That she never really interacted with others." She pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging them. "Her parents were killed in front of her by demons."

Sango's darted back to the young Miko. "Really?" She bit her lip in sympathy. "Do you know why they were killed? Or was it some sort of accident?"

Kagome nodded. "Her father was one of the biggest voices during the human rights protest six years ago." Kagome sighed before quietly whispering, "You can figure out the rest."

Sango swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. "I guess that means we all have something in common, huh?

"Yeah," Kagome sighed. "Rin, Miroku, and us; we're all children of dead human rights activists."

Both the girl became quiet once again. They were reminded of the pain of losing a parent. Kagome had lost her father and Sango had lost her mother to hate crimes. They always had that melancholy bond binding them together. Now it seems this bond extends to their new room mate.

"Oh, I told Miroku about her not speaking." Sango said apologetically, "I didn't want him to point it out. I hope that's okay."

"No, its fine, I was going to say something to him before homeroom." She shot Sango a big flashy smile, knowing she just changed the subject.

Sango groaned, "Of all my rotten luck! I can't believe I have homeroom with that pervert!"

Kagome tired her best to quiet her laughing, "At least Rin and I will be there to distract you from him."

"Distract me?" Sango turned red. "Why the hell would I need to be distracted?"

Holding her sides, Kagome could no longer restrain her laughing. Kagome believed Sango had a crush on Miroku, which she constantly tantalized her for.

* * *

><p>Rin's emotions were all over the place. She wanted to laugh as Kagome teased Sango, but she was having trouble shaking the memories of her parents death from her head. Though those memories were always one her mind, it was always worst when she tried to sleep. It didn't help hearing Kagome mention it.<p>

She exhaled slowly, not wanting to give herself away. Rin had been pretending to sleep. It was a habit she developed in the orphanage. Her body never wanted to sleep and neither did her mind.

It wasn't long before Rin heard Kagome and Sango head off to bed. And as the night ticked on she laid there wide awake. She envied the soft snores that came from the girls. Rin wished sleep would take her soon. But it was only a wish.

* * *

><p>Rin stared at the ceiling before she let out a big sigh. No longer could she take it. She quietly rolled out of bed, her eyes darting up to the clock. It was five in the morning, and school didn't start till eight. She sighed, and wished that for one night she could have decent sleep.<p>

She quietly knocked on her bathroom door in order to make sure no one was in there. The bathroom was shared between them and their neighbors. Quietly, Rin went about her business. She had always been accustomed to quick showers at the orphanage, no point in changing what she was used to. As soon as the shower was over with, she went onto the boring task of brushing her teeth, styling her hair, and dressing for school.

Rin swept hair into her trademark side pony tail, not even bothering to make sure it was neatly done. Carefully, she dressed in her school uniform. The navy blue, pleated skirt fell to her mid-thigh. Her white blouse sported a navy blue sailor's collar and a red necktie that she made sure was properly tied. Rin covered her legs in tall white socks before she slipped her navy blue loafers on. She quietly grabbed her bag filled with books and slipped out the door.

Checking the watch on her wrist she rolled her eyes when it had only been thirty minutes. Leaning against the door she pulled out the campus map from her bag. She knew they didn't serve breakfast until six-twenty. Great, she had fifty minutes to try to kill.

She stuffed the map back in her bag after deciding to just head to the library, which was located in The Meido Hall. After all, books kill time perfectly. On her way, Rin saw a few other students out. Seems her classmates were milking all the sleep they could possibly get.

She entered the main hall, noticing a few people scurrying around. She even witnessed a couple teachers sipping coffee. The library was located in the east wing of the Meido, but upon arriving she quickly found that it was still closed. She gave a heavy sigh as she leaned her head against the door in disappointment.

"I know, sucks right?"

She jumped at the voice. Turning she came face to face with Miroku.

"So, looks like you are a morning person as well." He gave her a warm smile.

Rin nodded slightly, blushing. Before, if a boy ever talked to her it was to make fun of her. But Miroku was being friendly.

"I was going to kill time here since my roommate is a loud snorer. But alas the library is closed." he chuckled. "Miss Rin, would you like to walk with me? I'm trying to locate a vending machine." Miroku placed his hands in his pocket. "I'm just dying of thirst."

She quietly followed him as he aimlessly traveled through the halls. She listened as he babbled on and on. He really wasn't speaking about anything in particular. But from all the sentences that spilled out of his mouth, she gathered that he planned on becoming a writer in the future, his favorite band was _The Monks_, and he didn't partially like sports. Occasionally, he asked her a yes or no that she could easily respond to.

"But by the time I actually worked up the courage-" he stop in the middle of his sentence. "Eureka!"

Rin jumped, startled.

"Look Miss Rin! Have you ever seen a more beautiful vending machine?" He hugged the machine the laid in front of them, rubbing its side like it was a beautiful woman.

She smiled slightly at his exaggeration.

Miroku paid the fee before pushing in a certain code. "Remember Miss Rin, you can never go wrong with a good grape soda." In a matter of seconds two thuds hit the bottom of the machine. "Well fancy that! Two for the price of one!" he grinned as he handed one to Rin.

Rin hesitated slightly before she took the drink. She bowed her thanks to him.

"Nah, don't mention it." He replied, as if she had actually talked. He checked his watch, "Well Miss Rin, I should probably head to my room and get my things, breakfast will start soon. Save me a seat." he said as a goodbye.

She caught herself waving. Rin looked down at the soda in her hand and decided to save it for later. She looked around her and sighed, Rin was lost. After placing the pop in her bag, she pulled out her map and tried to figure at where in the world she was. If she was right she should be near the main entrance.

"Do it again, I dare ya!" someone yelled. She jumped back at the angry voice.

Next she heard a muffled reply. Slowly, she headed towards the voices.

"Why, you son of a bitch!"

As she rounded the corner, the sparring people came into view. Headmaster InuTaisho was standing between two young men. One was a very angry Inuyasha, while the other was the demon she saw in the auditorium.

She blushed, slightly, hiding behind the corner.

The half demon was trying with all his effort to launch himself at the angelic demon, but InuTaisho held him back. Inuyasha looked a little worse for wear, no doubt he had recently been in a scuffle. Whereas, the beautiful demon looked as elegant as ever. The only evidence suggesting that he had recently been in a fight was the small cut under his left eye, but already his demon blood was beginning to heal it.

"I thought I told ya to never mention my mother again!" Inuyasha growled.

"As I recall, little brother, you brought her up." The demon spoke. "I merely implied she was where you received your lack of intelligence."

Her eyes grew big, as she tried to see the family resemblance between the two brothers.

Inuyasha growled and tried to launch himself at his brother again. "Sesshomaru!"

_Sesshomaru…_ the name danced in her head.

InuTaisho growled, "That's enough. From both of you!" he pushed Inuyasha back one last time. "I expected better from you two!" Rin couldn't decide if he sounded more like a father or a teacher.

The brothers both quietly growled and looked away from each other. While both growls were intimidating, Sesshomaru's seemed more animalistic. The way the sound rumbled in the bottom of his throat sent shivers through out Rin's body.

"Sesshomaru, you will wait here! We are going to talk about this, when I get back." InuTaisho said through his teeth. "Inuyasha, I will escort you to your dorm, where you will properly dress for your classes."

He grabbed the half breeds arm and dragged him down the hall, before anyone could protest.

Rin watched as Sesshomaru kept his composure. As if nothing even happened, he sat in one of the chairs against the wall. Rin finally recognized were she was, this was the hall that InuTaisho's office was located.

She stood there gawking at him. Today, he had black slacks on with a long sleeved dress shirt and a skinny black tie. His hair was messily braided over his left shoulder. He reminded her of a statue from ancient Greece, he had that same detached look upon his face as they did while they stared out into oblivion. And just like them, he was stunning to look at.

His hand ever so gracefully moved to his face. One of his beautiful fingers touched the cut under his eye. And for the slightest instance Rin swore she saw him wince at his own touch. But a demon wincing at such a small cut seemed rather out of place.

In her mind, she asked herself if the cut could really bring discomfort to someone like him.

His eyes shifted in her direction.

Rin took in a deep breath, embarrassed, as she pulled her eyes away from him, pressing her back against the wall.

"It is rude to stare, girl." His baritone voice chilled the air around her.

She swallowed all her fear and stepped out into view. Instantly, he looked away from her. Her eyes fell back to his cut. Rin took in a deep breath, then she reached into her bag and grabbed the cold pop Miroku had given her. Hesitantly, she walked up to him and without a second thought she extended it out to him.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, questioning her.

She bit her lip, a little unsure, before she placed it up near her eye in an effort to tell him it's what he should do.

He made a small scoff, "Mind your own business, girl. Your generosity is wasted. I don't need that."

Rin could not tell which was colder, his voice or expression. She sighed and placed the drink in the seat beside him, before bowing and quickly shuffling away.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru watched as the young school girl left. Her petite body was shaking nervously as she walked away. The short skirt her wore swayed with the movements of her hips, brushing against her thighs. The sweet <em>human<em> scent that radiated off her body fill his nostrils. He growled as he forced the smell out of his nose in one quick breath. It was too human for him.

"Hn, stupid girl." he muttered as soon as she was out of view. Then he picked up the drink and placed it over his small cut, though he knew it would be no help.

His ears picked up on a chuckle. His eye's drifted up to his father casually standing close to him with his hand in his pockets. "She's cute. Not your type of course, she's a little too human for the mighty Sesshomaru, I'd say."

Sesshomaru stood up, dropping the drink from his face, "Of course humans are _your thing, _Father." He effortlessly tossed the drink to InuTaisho.

He caught it with ease and chuckled again. InuTaisho searched for the words to say as sadness washed over his face. "You need to stop."

"And just what is it I need to stop?" Sesshomaru said coolly.

"This, Sesshomaru." InuTaisho shook his head. "This 'I'm a demon so I'm better than the world' thing."

Sesshomaru's jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed.

"You have to accept that the world is changing, Sesshomaru, or you will never be a part of it." His father told him tenderly.

"Hn. Father, what makes you so sure I wish to be a part of it?" Sesshomaru gracefully tucked his hands into his pocket. "Humans. Despicable creatures." Sesshomaru turned his heel from his father, making an elegant exit.

* * *

><p>Rin suddenly felt over whelmed. The cafeteria was huge. There were humans and demons every where she looked and sadly she saw no sign of her friends. She was too timid to try to sit with any of the other humans, and most of the demons either chose to ignore her or look at her with disgust.<p>

But there were the few that gawked at her. They were wolf demons from what she could tell. They practically looked at her with a sort of desire. They looked as if they wanted to eat her or perhaps something even more sinister.

Nervously, she tried to dash away from them. But, in the process of quickly attempting to make an escape, she smacked into someone.

"Keh! Watch where ya goin' stupid!" She came face to face with Inuyasha.

She bowed apologetically, blushing. He was slightly more cleaned up than when she saw him in the hall. Now he wore his navy blue school uniform, though he did not wear it the way the school rules required. His shirt was fully unbuttoned showing a white tee shirt, his long sleeves were rolled up over his elbows. The whole uniform itself looked pretty wrinkled.

"So, you're the mute girl, huh?" He bluntly asked.

She swallowed and looked away.

"Well." He placed his hands behind his head, "That just means one less thing for ya to annoy me with."

Rin looked at him questionably.

"I'm Inuyasha." he stated sounding bored. "Your name's Rin, right?"

She nodded affirmatively.

"So you really don't talk?" He looked her up and down as she nodded again. "Are ya retarded or something?"

She gave him the same look she always gave the little kids at the orphanage when the picked on her.

He grinned. "Where the hell were ya running from anyway?"

She glanced over her shoulder at the wolves again.

"Don't tell me they were messin' with ya. Keh, figures. That's Koga and his pack." he growled. "That mangy mutt is my roommate." He rolled his eyes. "Tell me if he bothers you again." Looking at her he quickly added, "Not that I care or anything, I have just been waiting to get my hands on that ego maniac."

She silently giggled. Then, as almost a subject change of subject, her stomach growled.

"Hungry?" he asked the obvious. "There's the line though I don't know how you're gonna order."

Rin tilted her head asking for an explanation.

"Ya gotta tell the food slaves what you want." He motioned to the people behind the counter, "And since you're stupid self can't talk, how the hell are you gonna do that?"

She sighed. At least when Miroku asked her questions she could actually answer.

He grabbed her arm. "Come on, I'll order for ya."

Inuyasha easily pulled her small body with him. He pushed their way in line ditching a couple of people who was not paying attention. When the approached the counter, he told the lady; "We'll both have steamed rice, miso soup, and broiled fish."

The lady quickly got what he asked for. Rin was happy he chose something actually reasonable. She got her tray and followed Inuyasha's lead. They retrieved their drinks and swapped their school IDs to charge their accounts.

"Keh." his eyes scanned over the room. "Finding a seat is gonna be hell."

Rin sighed, wondering why he said that, was it because he didn't see any of his friends? She scanned the room and caught sight of Miroku. It was her turn to return the favor.

She nudged him and motioned for him to follow. She found her way to Miroku and waved at him.

"Hello Miss Rin!" He smiled before eyeing Inuyasha, "Is this a friend of yours?"

She nodded slightly, setting her tray on the table.

"The girls delusional, I ain't her friend." Inuyasha said as he sat beside her. "I'm Inuyasha." he said while he started stuffing food in his mouth.

"Miroku." he shot back. Miroku saw Rin searching the room. "At Shikon they hardly ever made it to breakfast. Miss Kagome likes to sleep as long as possible and Miss Sango doesn't like to leave her." He explained.

"You went to Shikon?" Inuyasha asked with his mouth full of food.

"That's right. Second in my class, behind Miss Sango of course." He took a sip of his drink, "Were you a part of Taisho?"

"Nah. Those demon pricks didn't want a half breed tainting their lovely school." He stuffed more food in his mouth. "Even if I was the Headmaster's son."

Rin blinked before her eyes looked at his ears. She had never met a half demon before.

"Your father's the Headmaster?" Miroku sounded astonished. "And you weren't accepted?"

"It was against the law, moron. No humans or anything with human blood." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "So I was home schooled."

Rin shoot him a look, as if to acknowledge she was too.

"Miss Rin, I never saw you at Shikon. Did you come from a public school?" Miroku took his attention to her.

Obviously, they didn't understand her previous look, so she shook her head from side to side.

"Home schooled?" He asked.

She nodded, with a small smile.

He smiled back, "So, Inuyasha, what home room are you in?"

Inuyasha swallowed a mixture of rice and fish, "Keh, my old man stuck me with my asshole brother as sort of a brother bonding experience."

"Then I guess we will be having our classes together." Miroku smiled.

Inuyasha blinked at him, "Joy."

"Miroku!" a voice called out, as a young boy took a place beside Miroku.

"Kohaku!" Miroku smiled up over at him. "Rin, Inuyasha, this is Kohaku. Sango's younger brother. He's a first year here."

"Really?" Inuyasha scuffed, "You look a little young to be a first year."

Kohaku blushed, "Nice to meet you, too."

His eyes feel on Rin he smiled here. "You're my sister's roommate, Rin, are you not?"

Rin nodded, before bowing her head.

Kohaku ducked his forward, "It is very nice to meet you."

Inuyasha ignored him, "Hey Rin, who do you have for homeroom?" He once again asked a question she could not answer.

Sighing, she pulled out her schedule and handed to Miroku since Inuyasha was currently pulling his fish apart with his fingers.

"Oh look here, you're in our home room." He flashed her a huge grin. He reached over the tabled and grabbed Rin's hands. "I'm beginning to think fate has brought us together Miss Rin. You truly are meant to bare my children."

Inuyasha, who had been drinking his miso soup, nearly spit in back in the bowl in shock. Rin's face went blood red. Kohaku rolled his eyes, as if it was only a matter of time before he witnessed Miroku put the moves on someone.

"Bare your whatnow?" Inuyasha looked at him like he was crazy.

"Bare my children." Miroku squeezed Rin's hands. "Yesterday you never gave me a proper answer."

Rin took her hands from his and shook her head furiously.

"Ha! You got turn down by the mute girl!" Inuyasha teased as if they were lifelong friends.

* * *

><p>Hesitating at the door, Rin looked into her classroom. There were a few students in the room. Two demon and three humans, including her roommates.<p>

"Rin! There you are!" Kagome waved at her.

"We woke up and you were gone." Sango laughed.

Rin nodded finding a seat next to Kagome.

"Ah, Miss Kagome, Miss Sango." Miroku seemed to appear from nowhere. "I missed your beauty this morning."

"Is that so?" Sango glared at him.

"Very." he noticed Inuyasha enter the room. He felt like an introduction was in order. "Ladies I would like you to meet-"

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha growled, "What the hell are you doing here?" he stomped up to Kagome.

"Excuse me?" Kagome's face turned red.

"Umm… Inuyasha…" Miroku started.

"I asked what the hell are you doing here." this time his growl was louder. "Aren't you a little pathetic to be here, Kikyo?"

Kagome's fist balled up. "Kikyo? Kikyo!" she stomped her foot, "I'm not Kikyo!"

"Oh really?" Inuyasha got closer baring his fangs, "You look a lot like her. You even have the same disgusting scent."

Students slowly began piling in as a warning bell went off.

"Of course I look like her you idiot! She's my twin sister!" she yelled. "And for you information, my name's Kagome!"

"Like I believe that Kikyo!" He glared at her, "I'm not stupid, stupid!"

"Why you-"

"Inuyasha, Miss Higurashi." A voice silenced the room.

Rin's eyes feel upon him, on Sesshomaru. Her face heated up instantly.

"I suggest you cease this childish conflict while you are in my class room." He warned, his voice keeping dangerously cool.

This was his class room? Rin's eyes grew big as she realized her Greek statue was her teacher.

"Sorry Mr. Nishimura." Kagome bowed.

"Keh." Inuyasha ignored him and found a seat behind Rin.

This was impossible. How was someone like him her teacher? For one he looked to young too even teach. And two, he was way too beautiful!

Rin blushed looking down at her desk.

"If you are not in your seats before the bell rings I will count you as absent." Sesshomaru announced while he shuffled through the papers on his desk, causing a few students to sink down into a chair.

It seemed within a matter of minutes, the bell rang announcing school had finally begun. A couple students dashed in the room before the bell was finished ringing.

"You three." he called for their attention. "Names, now."

They looked at each other before sounding off their names.

"Hn." He appeared to write on a piece of paper on his desk. "You are all absent today."

"What?" one called out in disbelief.

Sesshomaru looked up at them. "I had warned the class that if you were not in your seat prior to the bell ringing, I would consider you absent."

"But," another started, "We weren't in the room to hear that!"

"It is not my problem." he casually picked the some papers off his desk and moved them to a podium in front of the class. "Never be late to my class again."

Embarrassed, they took their seats. Then without a warning Sesshomaru began roll call. Each student he called out for responded with a 'here' or a 'present.'

"Rin Kichida." He called her name.

Rin put her hand in the air.

When Sesshomaru did not hear a reply, he looked up and repeated himself, "Rin Kichida."

She lifted her hand higher, he only raised an eye brow at her.

"Er, Mr. Nishimura." Kagome raised her hand. "Rin does not speak."

"Is that so." He kept his eyes on Rin, "Miss Kichida. Do you have physical impairment prohibiting you from speaking?"

Rin slowly shook her head.

"Are you mentally retarded?"

A couple of students snickered in the class as she shook her head.

"Then I do not accept the fact you do not speak as a reason for not answering me." His eyes darted down to his paper. "Now are you here Miss Kichida?"

She sat there staring at him, feeling like a fool. Tears formed in her eyes.

"So be it. Rin Kichida, absent." he said simply.

* * *

><p><em>-A Note From Roz-<em>

_Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter! XD Thanks for all the reviews! And thanks to my beta! ^^ Please review! _

_Love you guys,_

_Roz_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Starting Out Isn't Easy

Sesshomaru Nishimura.

Rin had him for homeroom, Japanese History, her study hall, and, finally, Human Rights Theory. That's four classes she had him and four classes he counted her as absent. By the end of the day Rin was completely convinced he was pure evil.

Tears practically poured from her eyes. Never before had she ever felt so embarrassed. For someone who looked so angelic, Sesshomaru was downright wicked. How could someone so beautiful be that mean? Someone with that kind of personality should be ugly, but no, he was gorgeous. From the way he walked to the way he spoke or the way he pushed his hair behind his ear away from his face. Everything about him was beautiful, until you saw the real him. A heartless demon.

She wanted to march up to her room and throw herself on her bed. But the Resident Director had called everyone to a meeting. So now she was sitting on the lawn, beside Sango and Kagome, outside So'unga Hall.

"Is everyone here?" the tall demoness with the high pony tail, asked them. Rin had met her once but didn't catch her name. She was beautiful, Rin noticed most demons were.

After looking around she smiled, "Good. My name is Kujaku, I hate all that Mrs. stuff so I will be called simply Kujaku. I am your Resident Director. You are under my responsibility while you stay here."

The girls sighed and prepared for a long speech.

"I am also the female P.E. teacher here. My mate, Saiten, is the male P.E. teacher and Resident Director over at Tenseiga hall." She ignored some girls as they began to whisper. It seemed Kujaku didn't really care who was paying attention.

"Please note on that on your schedules, that if you are a first year, during your study hall on Mondays and Thursdays you will be with me on the field. The second years will have me on Tuesdays and Fridays. And lastly, any third years will have me on Wednesdays and Saturdays. Please remember that ladies. Since I only have you two times a week, I will not tolerate any absences. I will explain more when you actually have your P.E. class.

"Every Friday, starting at six, I will be doing room checks. I expect them to be clean or you will receive a detention. No hot plates are permitted in your room. No alcohol, no drugs, and no cigarettes. Also, ladies, remember I am a demon, I will be able to sniff out any of those items." She sounded as if she had rehearsed this. "All students must be in the dorm by eleven and in their room by twelve. But on Saturday nights you do not have to be in the dorm till twelve and in your rooms till two. Students will have to check in with a Resident Assistant or myself no later then eleven, except on Saturday's which is twelve. You may check in sooner but once there is a check in no one will be permitted to leave the dorm.

"The biggest rule of them all goes as the following; Absolutely no boys past the rec room, not even male teachers. Starting tomorrow, to get past the rec room you will need to swap your school ID in the appropriate place near the door. It will not allow a boy in, but on the off chance you think you are being clever and open the door for the boy, I will know! So don't Ladies." she warned.

"Once a quarter, however, the headmasters will allow a day where boys will be permitted into So'unga and girls in Tenseiga. But we will cross that bridge when we get to that." She paused for a second, as if she was trying to remember the rest of her speech. "Ah, yes. First floor Resident Assistant is Asagi Haru. Second floor R.A is Sango Tanaka. And the third floor R.A. is Kagura Onigumo." She waved her hand as if she was bored, "If you have any questions ask them. You are dismissed."

Kagome sighed, "I am so glad that's over."

Sango laughed, "How do you think I feel? You got the short version. I had to hear the long version from Kujaku, Headmaster Nishimura and Headmistress Shikon."

"Hey, you volunteered for it." Kagome began stretching her arms.

"Kagome!" A voice called out.

"Eri!" Kagome jumped off the grass. "Ayumi! Yuka!" She hugged the three girls that seemed to pop out from no where. "You remember Sango right?"

Sango stood up to greet the girls.

"Sure do!" One of them laughed.

"And this is Rin." Kagome pointed to her, "Rin this is Ayumi, Eri and Yuka."

Ayumi smiled at her. "We met yesterday, remember Rin?"

Rin nodded, smiling at her while she made her way onto her feet.

"Oh, wait," the one named Eri stepped forward, "are you the girl Mister Nishimura made a fool of in front of the class?"

Rin blushed and dropped her head, embarrassed.

"Eri!" Kagome and Ayumi scolded her together.

"She must be, Eri, she's not talking." Yuka said.

"Yuka!" the girls scolded again.

Sango looked at the three girls, "You mean you heard about that?"

Eri nodded, "Everyone's heard of it."

Rin hugged herself. Was she really becoming a school mockery that fast? Everything was going fine, she was beginning to feel as if she could go through school with out talking. Then she had Sesshomaru as a teacher. Now people she didn't even know are talking about her.

"Oh! Speaking of teacher hottie!" Eri giggled, "Wanna know what other rumors are blowing in the wind?"

Yuka grinned, "Oh you have to hear this Kagome!"

"Guy, we really shouldn't be gossiping about our teacher." Ayumi whispered.

"Oh hush! It not like he's around," Eri waved her off.

"What's the rumor?" Kagome asked curiously.

"We'll I heard from some demons that last year he got in trouble with the school board for sleeping with a student." Yuka whispered towards the girls.

"What?" Sango exclaimed.

Kagome stepped closer, "Seriously?"

"Oh, I heard it was more than one, Yuka." Eri joined in. "I heard it was Kagura Onigumo, Toran Yuki, and," she dragged out the and, "a mister Kyora Shitoshin."

"What?" Kagome eyes got big. "Are you saying he swings both ways?"

"That's what I heard!" Eri practically sung.

"There's no way that's true!" Sango shook her head. "If he had slept with students then he'd be fired and most likely in jail. It illegal"

"Yeah, by human standards." Yuka said. "To demons it's different."

"And his dear ol' daddy was the headmaster." Eri crossed her arms looking as if she felt smart. "I heard he bailed him out each time."

"I heard it was with lots of money." Yuka continued as he rubbed her thumb and fingers together.

Eri nodded in agreement.

"Wow." Kagome shook her head, "I mean wow. If it's true then… wow."

Sango crossed her arms in disbelief, "It can't be true. Headmaster Nishimura doesn't put up with stuff."

Ayumi shook her head, while Rin stared at them like they had the plague. She never understood how a person could gossip so much. She looked away from the girls, wondering if her dreaded teacher really sleep with a student.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru loosened his tie as he read over a poorly written essay from one of his students. He had been one of the only teachers that actually challenged their students to an assignment on the first day. In Human Rights Theory, which was a class he loathed, he gave them a three page essay to write. Most of the students, however, didn't even finish.<p>

His red pen effortlessly wrote the failing score at the top of the page. Sesshomaru's eyes scanned over the students name. He rolled his eyes as he realized the worst score, thus far, belonged to his own brother.

"Hello Sesshomaru."

His jaw tightened as he looked up at the human who dare greet him so improperly. "Miss Asano."

"Please, Sesshomaru, call me Sara." she gripped her foam cup full of coffee as she flashed him a flirty smile.

Sesshomaru graded the next essay. He was in no hurry to return to the conversation. The essay was fairly good. Perhaps not everyone in the class would fail the assignment. He once again wrote the final score on top of the page and glance at the name for his record. Rin Kichida. He raised an eyebrow at the name, somewhat surprised.

"I see the rumors are true." She smiled at him, taking a seat in a chair near him.

He glanced back at the human, "Rumors?"

Sara laughed, "That you were already assigning work. A lot of kids in my class complained about it."

"Music is hardly a class, Miss Asano." He shuffled to the next essay. Sesshomaru was not trying to insult the human - such insults were reserved for his brother - but he truly never liked music. To Sesshomaru it was just noise, and noise irritated him.

Sara pressed her lips together, "Well I hope your classes went well."

"Hn. I spent my day teaching brainless student in a mediocre job that I for one did not choose." He spoke bluntly, as is it was nothing, but anger was building up in him.

Sesshomaru hated the career his father prepared him for. Someone like such as he should not be teaching students. His personality was far better suited away from people. But ever since he was young this was the career his father pushed on him.

"I find it very fulfilling." She smiled.

"Next, you are going to tell me that you are glad to be a part of a school such as Horaijima, an equal right school. And how my father is an amazing man for what he did." his eyes looked through her, as if she wasn't even there. "Hn. Miss Asano, you will only be repeating what every other _human_ has told me."

Sara swallowed hard. "Your father is a brilliant man, no doubt he has had some influence over you." She stood up, "If you are half the man he is, then it will be an honor to teach beside you, Sesshomaru." She bowed before grabbing her briefcase and leaving the office.

Sesshomaru watched her leave. One thing he hated more than anything in the world, was being compared to his father. It was like pouring gasoline onto an open flame in the middle of the forest. The flame would burn and burn for a long period of time unnoticed, then when the forest finally revealed the flame it will be to late. Like the forest, Sesshomaru didn't allow his flame to be seen.

But one day it will be to late.

* * *

><p>The gossiping didn't stop there. Yuka and Eri kept talking about different rumors they had heard throughout the day. Rin had tried to escape to her room, but they all followed. So now, with her book bag launched over her shoulder, she was making her way to the library once again as she finally escaped them.<p>

She tightened her hold on her bag when she saw them come into view. Two of the wolf demons from this morning were coming her way. Taking in a deep breath, she decided to just ignore them and walk past them.

"Lookie here," one of them.

The other laughed, "Aren't you a little young to be in high school girl?"

She tried to ignore them.

"I'd say, she has no tits. She looks like she should be in elementary."

Rin's teeth clenched together. They were pointing out one of her biggest insecurities. Her b cup chest was hidden perfectly under her uniform. She was also only 152 cm, barely five feet tall. Put those two facts together and she could easily pass as a child. People even mistook her for one all the time.

"You gonna talk or not?" One leaned in close to her face.

"Oh come, on you know she's mute." The other grinned.

"Good," the one in front of her face mirrored his grin, "No one will hear her scream."

Rin backed away from them, terror filled her body. The sadistic look in their eyes mimicked the same look her parents killer had. She was frightened beyond believe. Rin quickly tried to run around them. One of the wolves placed his foot directly in her path, tripping her. She fell to the ground, her chin hit the pavement hard.

The demons laughed before one grabbed her by the book back and pulled her off the ground. "Look at that, the mute bleeds." he forced her to look at him. "Then again it's not shocking, after all you are _human_."

She struggled against is grip, as she tried to push herself from him. Tears filled her eyes, while he pulled her close. Rin knew in her heart she should scream. But even know no voice would come out. She was forced to endure what was to come. The students around her watched as if it was an every day thing for a demon to belittle a human.

"What's going on here?" a voice came from behind them causing them to jump.

"Headmistress Shikon!" the demons jumped in surprised.

Rin looked at the lady, relief falling over her, before forcefully pulling herself out of the demons grip. She launched herself away from them.

"I asked you a question." She looked at the demons strictly.

"The girl fell." One finally answered her. "We were helping her up."

Midoriko stared them down as if she did not believe a word they said. She kindly looked at Rin, "Is this true?"

Rin swallowed hard, she could feel the demon's eyes burning through her. His eyes shifted to the ground as she nodded.

The Headmistress sighed. "You two get out of here." She ordered. After they left she turned her attention back to Rin, "Your chin is bleeding. I will take you to the infirmary. In the mean time here." she handed Rin a handkerchief. "Hold it to your chin so you don't ruin your uniform."

Rin did as she was told. She looked up at the Headmistress, she was wearing a traditional Priestess wardrobe. The pure white haori and bright red hakama moved slightly as Midoriko began to walk. She motioned for Rin to follow her.

Shyly Rin trailed behind her, holding the white handkerchief to her throbbing chin. She looked over her shoulder to see the demon's she had encountered watching her. Fear consumed her as she worried that she might encounter them again.

* * *

><p>Midoriko took her to infirmary. Rin looked around, it didn't have a normal hospital feel. The infirmary was homey. The warm colors that painted the wall gave the environment a pleasant feel. The strategically placed flowers seemed to add cheer to an other wise dull setting. Even the floral scent hid the strong antiseptic smell that hospitals had.<p>

The Headmistress lead her to a room. The room had the same homey feel. The bed was supported with matching white headboard and footboard. A picture hung above the bed as light pink and off white wallpaper dressed up the walls. The cabinets was made with a dark cherry wood, that looked as if it belonged in a kitchen. There was no sign that this was even a infirmary ward.

"Go ahead, sit." She told Rin as she began searching through the cabinets.

Rin took a seat on the bed. Surprisingly, it was much softer then her own in the dorm. Her hands lightly brushed against the pink comforter under her. She pressed her lips together as she looked out the window. Rin felt a overwhelming need to look out for those demons, even in Midoriko's protection.

"Suikotsu." She called out.

Rin looked to the door as a man came in. "Headmistress Shikon." He greeted her with a warm smile. He was fairly young and handsome by human standards. Of course when compared to demons the doctor didn't stand a chance in Rin's eyes.

"Please note that Rin Kichida paid a visit to the infirmary today." She asked as she continued looking for the things she needed. "How do you ever find anything in this mess Suikotsu?"

"It's organized!" His smiled grew. "Just a bit chaotically. What do you need?"

"Antiseptic."

Rin watched as the man opened a drew and quickly found watch Midoriko needed. "Let me see the wound, Miss Kichida."

Rin pulled the handkerchief away from her chin. She winced slighted as the dried blood was pulled from her wound. Suikotsu leaned close to her face, examining her chin. Without warning he quietly put some gloves on and cleaned her wound.

While he went about his business Rin studied him. His black hair was neatly feathered back away from his face, though a few strands fell onto his forehead. Rin noticed he wasn't dressed much like a normal doctor. Instead of a long white coat, Suikotsu sported a black suit that had the school logo etched over his chest pocket. The logo consisted of a white dog chasing a pink orb in a perfect circle.

"Ah, see there," He smiled at her. "All that blood for a tiny cut." He grabbed the antiseptic from the counter, "Now this will sting." He gently sprayed the stuff onto her chin, before placing a band aid over the cut. "There as good as new!"

Rin sighed, relieved, and bowed her head to the doctor.

"Suikotsu. Leave us please." Midoriko said.

"Of course. It was nice meeting you Miss Kichida." he told her as he returned her bow and left.

Midoriko took a seat in a chair next to the desk. "I've been meaning to talk to you."

Rin looked at her a little unsure of what was about to be said. There was a sad look on the Headmistresses face.

"Are you enjoying yourself here Rin?" She asked.

Swallowing the lump in her throat she nodded yes.

Midoriko placed her hands on her knees. "You know when you applied, you were denied."

Rin's eyebrows burrowed together. She wanted to ask what she meant, but she was cursed with being wordless.

"The board was denying all students who were previously home school, the exception being half demons. It was felt that anyone who was home school would have a harder time adjusting to an equal rights school." She gave Rin a small smile.

Rin tried to return her smile but was two confused. If she was denied then why was she even here?

"I knew your mother. She was a wonderful woman. InuTaisho's umm…" She looked away from her. "Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, and your mother were my closest friends. We did everything together." the words seemed hard for Midoriko to say. "After they died, I felt so alone."

Rin felt a mixture of emotions. She tried to think back, she tried to remember Midoriko. But nothing came to her head.

"I tried looking for you. I knew your mother or father didn't any family. I wanted to take you in, your mother would have wanted that. But… you were under demon protection. Someone with my record and knack for getting in trouble with demons and protesting would only endanger you by their standards." She sighed slightly. "When I heard you applied, I did everything in my ability to make sure you became a student."

Rin smiled at Midoriko. She was truly grateful for what she did and she was happy to met a friend of her mothers. She reached out and placed her hand on top of Midoriko's, to comfort her.

Midoriko smiled. "I'm afraid, I do have some bad news. It was brought to the board's attention that you do not speak. They have decided to place you in speech classes after school. And if you do not learn to speak by the end of the quarter, you will no longer be a student as Horaijima Institute."

Rin pulled her hand away from Midoriko shocked. This was going to affect her more then she thought. She hugged herself, not knowing what to think. How was she going to speak in eight weeks?

"Headmaster Nishimura has volunteered to personally take time to help you. He use to be an Literature teacher and back in college he double majored in Literature and Speech Pathology." She smiled. "You will go to his office after school starting next Monday."

Taking a deep breath Rin nodded as a way to tell Midoriko she understood. She once again found herself scared to death. She didn't want to have to leave the school.

* * *

><p>Finally, Rin made it to the library. Except now she was sporting the latest trend in orange band-aids on her chin. Luckily, the cut wasn't very big, and was unlikely to scar. But man did it hurt. She could feel it throbbing. Entering the library she tried to push out all the thoughts of the incident out of her head.<p>

Rin quietly walked down the aisles, looking at the many books that filled the shelves. She smiled to herself, one thing she remembered about her father was his love for literature. He would take her to the library and they would spend hours just looking at books. She felt less like an orphan around them. She sighed as she let her fingers run along each of the books as she walked. If her father was here he would tell her that the library was no place for ones problems.

Turning the corner she walked right into someone. Blushing, she jumped away from him bowing low apologetically.

"Hn. You should apologize when you run into someone Miss Kichida." a chilling voice told her.

She looked up her eyes locking with her beautiful teacher. His icy eyes chilled her causing her forget about everything as she got lost in his eyes. She rose from her bow. Rin's lip trembled, as she was unsure of what to do. He stared at her, expecting her to speak. Her head dropped looking at the ground while he looked away from her.

"Tell me, how did you get that band aid?" he asked her.

Rin's eyes snapped up to him, though he kept his eyes on the bookcase to their right. She stared at him in shock.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He head tilted as he kept looking away from her.

This stoic teacher, who humiliated her today, was asking about her chin? Something she would have expected him to not even notice. A smile formed on her face, Rin couldn't even help it.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru heard her laugh. He looked at Rin out of the corner of his eye. The young girl was laughing and smiling, not something he had expected.<p>

"What are you smiling about?" he asked her.

However, his question only made her smile grow. For the slightest instance something sparked in him. Something about that smile sent a warm wave through out his body. This was something he did not understand. Sesshomaru could not allow this _feeling_ to continue on. He was too cold for such a feeling.

"I simply asked a question." His eye's seemed glued to her smile.

For some reason a part of him wanted her to keep smiling. It immensely fascinated him. However at the same time, he felt a strong need to scold himself for even thinking the human was fascinating. A human such as Rin Kichida should not spark his curiosity so easily.

"I don't care, I'm just curious." Sesshomaru snapped, turning his heel and left her to smile idiotically by herself.

* * *

><p>Rin placed the book on the counter in front of the librarian and handed him her school ID. He was a very short demon, who actually resembled a toad. It was strange to see such an ugly demon. Especially since all the demons she had met so far were so beautiful. In fact, she honestly thought if she met someone more gorgeous than Sesshomaru, she would go blind.<p>

The imp snatched up her book, mumbling incoherent words to himself. He scanned her copy of _The Little Mermaid_ by Hans Christian Andersen, before swiping her ID in his computer. She watched as his web-like green fingers typed on the keyboard in front of him.

"Here!" His scratchy voice shouted, while he tossed her book and ID in her direction.

She bowed her head thanking him.

"Don't you know how to give thanks properly, girl!" he slammed his fist on the counter and he stood up in his tip toes. It was then Rin noticed he was on a step ladder.

She blushed and bowed her head lower, this time apologizing.

"Hey Jaken!" A familiar voice called out. "Why don't cha pick on someone your own size!"

Rin jerked around to see Inuyasha standing behind her. Behind him Miroku stood waving as he chuckled to himself. She gave them a small smile.

The imp began to grumble as his face turned red. "Inuyasha! How dare you talk to your superior like that!"

"Superior, ha!" Inuyasha extended his hand up to his shoulder. "You have to be at least this tall before you can be my superior, toad."

"I'm not a toad I'm an imp!" Jaken yelled and he stomped his feet repeatedly.

"Toad, Imp. Tomato, Tomatoe." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Come on Rin."

Rin jumped as Inuyasha grab her by the arm and drag her away. She watched helplessly as Miroku grabbed her book and ID from the counter. Jaken mumbled to himself, however none of his words seemed to make since. Inuyasha dragged her outside. It wasn't until they were in front of a tree, under the shade, did they stop.

"God I hate that place!" Inuyasha complained as he let go of Rin. "It really smells!"

"Smells?" Miroku grinned. "You mean like knowledge?"

"Hey now." Inuyasha growled. "You don't know me well enough to do the stupid jokes!"

Rin pushed her eyebrow's together. She had expected him to insult Miroku back.

"What are ya looking at, shorty?" He glared at her, though it look more like a puppy's glare and wasn't frightening at all.

She couldn't help but laugh to herself.

Miroku stepped forward. "Miss Rin?" his voice was full of concern. "Are you alright?"

Her hand glided up to her chin, instantly she remembered her little encounter with the demons earlier. She gave him a smile to reassured him she was okay then nodded.

"What the hell happened to you?" Inuyasha bent close to her face.

She rolled her eyes once again frustrated she couldn't answer him.

"Well." Miroku smile before putting his arm around her. "My dear Rin. As long as you are all right. Then I do believe we will be fine."

Rin shifted uncomfortably at her friends display. His arm was draped around her like a couple. But ever so slowly it seemed to drop inch after inch. She wanted to pull away, not liking where his arm was falling. However, she did not wish to offend him.

"You pervert!" Within seconds Miroku was on the ground face first with Sango's knee in his back twisting his arm behind him. "I thought I told you she is off limits!"

"Sango, I told you! My arm is possessed. And it longs to stroke the bottom of a beautiful woman!" Miroku was laughing, obviously in pain.

Rin eye widen as she took in his words. He had been trying to cope a feel on her. Rin stared at Miroku in disbelief as she wondered what happened to the sweet guy that was her friend?

"Like I believe that you perv!" She snapped.

Inuyasha leaned into her, "Ya know this is the third time I've seen them do this. Think it's a trend?"

Rin blinked, nodding to Inuyasha though he was looking around.

"Hey, girl. Where's that bitch at?" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Who?" Sango finally released Miroku..

"Kikyo!" he snapped.

"Well. Kikyo is in China." She crossed her arms.

Miroku nodded dusting himself off. "According to Miss Kagome, Kikyo was offered an opportunity to be train as a priestess in China, last year."

The sentence struck Rin as odd. She thought humans weren't allowed by law to train their spiritual abilities until recently. And for as long as she had known Miroku, any time a woman's name came out of his mouth he addressed them with Miss. But he dropped the title from Kikyo's name.

Inuyasha looked just as confused as Rin. "She ain't no priestess!"

"Yes she is." Miroku countered.

"No! It's against the law." Inuyasha growled.

"It's was." Sango corrected him. "Until some of the human right's law went into effect."

"Horai is the only place training priestess'!" Inuyasha looked irritated. He obviously didn't like being proven incorrect. "Which means you're wrong!"

"No Inuyasha." Miroku shook his head. "Horaijima is the only place in Japan training priestess'. But in China they have had a law requiring humans with Spiritual powers to learn to control them. So they have many institutes. Kikyo thought she would learn better in China then at Horai."

"How do you even know her?" Sango asked.

"Keh. She was my girlfriend." Inuyasha muttered. "But the bitch betrayed me."

"Betrayed?" Miroku asked cautiously.

"I don't want to talk about it." Inuyasha looked away from everyone.

Sango shook her head. "I'm surprised she dated you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" the half demon snarled.

"Your demon blood is what I mean." Sango bluntly told him.

"Though Kikyo never openly stated being a Slayer, her open ideas and views towards demons are very similar to theirs." Miroku explained.

Rin had heard that term before. Slayer was used to describe humans with more radical ideas then the average human rights activist. The term came from the old legends of human demon slayers. The main idea of the Slayers was to ultimately reverse the roles of humans and demons. They have the belief that demons are too dangerous, and that they are the ones that should not have any rights. Humans who claim to be a slayer are thrown in jail, so not many will openly claim to being one.

"Kikyo? A Slayer? Ha!" Inuyasha yelled in disbelief.

Miroku laughed. "I didn't say she was one, technically, I only said she had similar views."

"You have to admit though Miroku, one day demon will get what's coming to them." Sango said quietly. "Karma works that way."

Miroku sighed. "Sango, have you ever heard 'It's propaganda like that, that will cause a genocide.'?"

Sango though for a second. "I don't think I have."

Rin searched her memory. The quote sounded so familiar. Her eyes got big when she realized Miroku was quoting her father.

"It's from a book called _Human Genocide_, written by Kenji Kichida." Miroku smiled at Rin. "When I heard you're last name I was curious if he was a relative of yours."

Rin nodded surprised.

"Close relative?" Miroku asked.

Rin nodded again a bit harder.

"I'm guessing your father?" His voice was kind.

She pressed her lips together, remembering him. She gave a slight nod as Sango compassionately placed her arm around Rin's shoulder. Rin sunk herself into Sango's hug. She hardly ever let people comfort her since most of the time it was out of pity. However, knowing that Sango had been through what she went through, Rin felt comfort from the girl and not pity.

"My mother was killed during a protest four years ago." he told. "Trust me when I say, Miss Rin,, you have my deepest sympathy."

Though it was sad, Rin smiled at him. Miroku had to be one of the nicest people she had ever met even if he was a bit perverted.

"He was a brilliant man, your father." Miroku returned her smile. "I say if it wasn't for him, we most likely wouldn't be where we are today." he paused looking unsure if he should keep talking.

Rin tilted her head at his expression.

"I don't say what I said because of how his death started all this. But because he was a real suffragist." Miroku explained. "I know I would like to follow in his example."

Her parents death was hard, not because they were killed in front of her, but because of how immortal their death was. Before their death, the humans protests seemed like a lost cause. However, after they and a few others were murdered even demons began to say that humans had suffered enough. Her parents became a legacy.

Rin couldn't help herself she stepped forward and hugged Miroku. Tear's slowly fell from her eyes. If she were to talk she would tell Miroku about the little things he does that reminds her of her father. But even now she couldn't bring herself to speak a word.

"Keh. If you guys are gonna get all sentimental, then I'mma leave." Inuyasha said, looking uncomfortable.

Rin giggled and smiled before releasing Miroku. She extended her arms to Inuyasha acting as if she was going to hug him.

"In your dreams, kid!" Inuyasha backed away from her.

She closed the space between them, letting her smile grow. Then she put her arms around him.

"Hey! Knock it off shorty!" Inuyasha struggle to push her away.

Miroku laugh. "Inuyasha never refuse the love of a beautiful young lady!"

"Beautiful! This kid ain't beautiful!" he squirmed.

Sango leaned into Miroku, "You know for a half-demon, he sure is letting her over power him."

Inuyasha froze up and glared at Sango, "Keh." in a flash he was out of Rin's arms and up in the tree that they had currently been under causing everyone to laugh.

It was in that moment, Rin made her decision. She was going to like it here. Rin knew she was going to have to make an effort to speak. It just seemed truly impossible to her.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru unlocked the door to his apartment. Walking in, he tossed his keys and briefcase onto the kitchen counter. He turned the lights on, brightening the room.<p>

His apartment was small, the largest room being the living room kitchen that was separated by the kitchen counter. His room and bathroom was in the back of the apartment, though he had a habit of sleeping on his couch.

Everything in his apartment was simple. No decorations to brighten the room or give off any taste in interior design he had. Only a black couch and entertainment system was in his living room. He wasn't even sure if the TV was plugged in. His bedroom simply had a dresser and bed. The bed was covered in white sheets, a white comforter, and white pillows.

This is how he liked it. Simple.

On the kitchen counter, there was his answering machine sitting against the wall. The red light flashed letting him know there was a message. He pressed the button.

'_Hello Sesshomaru. It's InuKimi.' _his mothers voice filled the air. _'I received a call from your grandfather today. He informed me this is your last year.'_

For once his mother said something that pleased him. It was his last year. After this year he no longer had to work for his Father. His promise would end and he would be free to choose a more fitted career for himself.

'_And I wanted to congratulate you.' _her voice continued._ 'Also I know you hate being set up, especially by your own mother. But I met this young lady today, not only is she wealthy and from a good family-'_

Sesshomaru deleted the message before finishing it. His mother would babble on for hours in a voicemail, though he hadn't talked to her on the phone or in person in years.

The next message began, _'Hey Numbskull!' _Inuyasha's voice began. Sesshomaru deleted it before the half breed even had a chance to irritate him.

The final message played. _'Hello Sesshomaru. It is Ryuukotsusei. I wondering if you had thought more on my offer. You know how to reach me.' _As the message ended, Sesshomaru deleted it removing any trace of the voicemail.

Sesshomaru removed his jacket and tie. Disobediently, his mind began to wander. He thought back to the library, back to that mute girl, Rin. Out of everything his mind _should_ be thinking of, why is it that girls smile plagued his thoughts?

* * *

><p><em>-A note from Roz-<em>

_OMG! Thank you all for the reviews! I love them every single one of them! You guys are the bomb! Special thanks to my beta and friend Stimga! (Luv ya!) _

_On different note, this chapter has been done for a while. But, I was on vacation in Florida with my family (WOO Disney!) So I am sorry that it wasn't up earlier! And for those who read One Wish, One Night I am soo sorry! I promise to update soon! I got caught up in this story and my original story and stupid boy trouble! I promise it'll be updated ASAP! Oh and my college in Ohio had those stupid dorm rules, just thought I'd add them in. ^^_

_Also I wanna say I am trying my hardest to use all **Canon** characters! (With the exception of Rin's parents who I had to name and create, but they are dead they don't count!) So, everyone I have named so far are either from the Manga, Anime, or Movies (which isn't canon but SHH). _

_Anywho that's enough babbling from me. I hope you enjoyed my new chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Any predictions? _

_Love Always,_

_Roz_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Cold Looks and Bad Talk

Kagome sat quietly chewing on her nails. Instead of being in study hall with her classmates she was in Priestess Training, a class she was taking seriously. During her study halls she was to accompany four other girls in a class taught by Headmistress Shikon. She was even excused from gym class to be in this class.

Today was all about beads. In the beginning of the class, she had obtained a necklace adorned with prayer beads. In fact she counted 42 dark blue beads and 10 comma shaped beads called magatama. She was drawn to it from the moment she laid eyes on it. Her assignment was to find a suitable use for the beads. Kagome remembered that when she first began looking through the book she found a sort of friendship charm. She skimmed the pages looking for the right incantation.

"Yo, Midoriko!" a familiar voice called out.

Kagome's eyes darted up in time to see Inuyasha walk in. She quietly groaned before returning to her work.

"Inuyasha. I have told you this before, please call me Headmistress Shikon or Ms. Shikon." Midoriko corrected him.

"Whatever." Inuyasha scoffed. "Here, my ol' man wanted me to give you this."

Eureka! She found the passage! Kagome began reading about the charm. Seemed like such silly spell. Whoever wore the necklace would instantly befriend that person who placed it on them.

"Thank you, Mr. Nishimura." Midoriko said.

"Yeah, yeah."

She looked up in hopes that perhaps he left. But instead she found him admiring her necklace. "What do you want Inuyasha?" She sounded bitter. But in her defense, he wasn't nice to her, either.

He glared at her, "Just wondering what a numbskull like you is doing it this class."

She returned his glare, though hers was burning with fury. "I'm studying, now please go away!"

"There is no way you can pull off being a priestess!" He crossed his arms, obviously trying to pick a fight.

"I can too." She angrily flipped the page.

"Prove it." He smirked, tempting her.

It was against school rules to do anything to another student. She looked down at the book, the words for the incantation was right in front of her. "Fine." she snapped making Inuyasha jump slightly.

Kagome grabbed the beads and focused her energy in them. Concentrating hard, she began to speak the words that were in front of her. The beads lifted out of her hands, glowing a purple color. They floated there for a while, then as she said her last word the bead separated and formed again around Inuyasha's neck.

"What the hell did you do?" he yelled before trying to yank the necklace off. Of course it wouldn't budge.

"You don't like me yet?" she whispered to herself curiously.

"No, and I never will!" he growled. He repeatedly tried to remove the necklace.

"Hmp!" She turned back to the book. "Speak the words of subjugation, a word to hold his spirit."

Inuyasha slammed his fist on the table. "Take it off!"

"Let me read this and I will!" she glared at him.

"Take it off!" His voice got louder.

"I need to read this!" She told him throw her teeth.

"You should have read it before you did this to me, Stupid!"

"Just sit, and I'll-" before she could finish she sentence Inuyasha's face planted into the table before dropping to the ground.

Headmistress Shikon jumped up, "What is going on?" she quickly moved to aid Inuyasha.

"Wha- what the hell was that?" Inuyasha struggled to yell, pulling himself up with the help of the desk.

"I don't know." Kagome stood up in defense. "It was supposed to be a friendship charm!"

"Friendship? Kagome, that was an incantation to the Necklace of Subjugation." Midoriko showed her in the book.

"No, it was the friendship one. Or at least I thought it was." she looked at Inuyasha. "Oops."

"Oops? Oops!" He growled, "you made the floor high-five my face you idiot!"

Kagome balled her fists up and stomped her foot, "Don't call me an idiot!"

"You are an idiot!" he told her, growling.

"Sit!" She yelled, sending him flying to the ground.

Midoriko shook her head. "Kagome, you are not supposed to place incantations on other students."

Kagome sighed, "I hoped you wouldn't remember that."

"Midoriko! Get this damn thing off of me!" Inuyasha yelped.

"I can't." she told him coolly, "Only Kagome can remove it."

All eyes fell on Kagome. She looked back between the two. "I just take it off?" after Midoriko nodded she moved to remove the necklace.

"Move faster, stupid!" Inuyasha snapped.

She glared at him. "No. Oh, and sit." As Inuyasha became one with the ground again, Kagome grabbed her books and headed back to her homeroom.

* * *

><p>Rin sat patiently with her hands folded in her lap. She nervously chewed the inside of her cheek. Today was Monday. It was the day she started her speech therapy with Headmaster Nishimura. Of course he was running late. Rin assumed it was because another fight broke out. It seemed there was a fight every hour, though the school was pretty good at covering it up. To the public and the media the school was going just splendidly.<p>

According to Inuyasha, Headmaster InuTaisho said it was important that the public saw that they all got along. It showed the world that demons and humans could coexists.

The door to her right clicked open. The Headmaster stepped in and gave her a stressed smile. She stood up and bowed her head in respect.

"Rin, I apologize for being late." He returned her bow.

She nodded at him, accepting his apology.

He removed his jacket, throwing it on his chair before taking a seat. "Shall we begin?"

Rin took her seat and nodded.

"Good." He picked up a notebook off his desk and hand it to her along with a pen. "I would like for you to answer my questions."

Taking the items in hand, she furrowed her brows before she looked at the Headmaster, questioning him.

InuTaisho smiled at her. "When I ask you a question I would like you to respond by writing out your answer or reaction. It can be our way of communicating."

Looking down at the notebook, she sighed. Ever since her parents died she never felt the need to talk. She didn't understand why but something inside her feared to speaking. She couldn't remember why she had this fear but it has been there since their death.

"Alright, tell me Rin, why do you not speak?" InuTaisho picked up a pen, probably to take notes.

The question was simple. Might be easy to answer if she actually wanted to answer it. But suddenly that alarming fear came over her. This wasn't like school or homework, she would literally be communicating. She pressed her lips together, before placing the notebook on his desk and laying the pen on top on it.

She heard him sigh. "Rin." His face was heavy with disappointment. "If you do not speak by the end of the quarter, you will be removed from the school. I do not want that for you. Your entrance exam scores are outstanding, one of the best in fact. You keep that up and you could go to a top notch college. But you need to speak."

Rin looked away from him, guilt consuming her. She hated the disappointment that washed over his face. She didn't want to leave the school. The gang was becoming her close friends. Every night they watched a movie in the So'unga hall rec room. In the mornings, Miroku and she had a habit of meeting in the Library until they met Inuyasha for breakfast.

"Alright." he finally said. "I've noticed you are comfortable with nodding, so we will start there."

She gave a heavy sigh and nodded while looking to the ground.

"You have not spoken since-" the Headmaster was suddenly interrupted when his door went flying open.

It hit the wall with a loud bang. In the doorway stood a demon with long silver hair and blue markings all over his face. There was something eerie about the air around him. Rin knew that if this was a horror movie a bright flash of lighting would have accompanied his entrance, and the loud roaring thunder would strike as he smirked at them.

"InuTaisho," His deep voice filled the room. "It's been a long time since we've spoken, my good friend."

"Yes." the Headmaster stood up, "I do believe the last time was when I asked you not to return to the school. I did fire you for a reason."

The sly demon tilted his head. "You know Taisho," he spoke his name as if he was a child, insulting the Headmaster, "I have every right to be on the school grounds, I'm here to see how my boys are doing."

InuTaisho's jaw tightened, "Shall I have someone retrieve them for you?" The Headmaster obviously had forced himself to say the sentence.

The stranger's blood red eyes drifted to Rin. She had never seen such eyes. His whole eye ball was a scarlet color. She pressed herself down into her chair, her body filled with fear.

"That is quite alright, _my friend. _They know I am coming and where to meet me." he stared as if he was studying her. "InuTaisho, don't be rude."

She heard the Headmaster make a frustrated sound. "Rin, this is Ryuukotsusei Shitoshin. This Rin… Kichida." He sounded almost reluctant to say her last name.

Rin bowed her head at the demon, as she tried to hide her fear.

"Kichida?" she heard him say.

She looked up at him, and saw the grin on his face and an eerie look in his eye. It was then she realized there was something familiar about him.

"You wouldn't be Kenji Kichida's daughter would you?" his smile widen when she didn't answer.

InuTaisho growled quietly, "Rin, I do believe we are done for today. You are dismissed."

Rin looked from the demon to her Headmaster, before nodding. She wanted to get out of that room as soon as possible. So, she grabbed her book bag and headed for the door. Ryuukotsusei stood in her way he tilted his head at her, before stepping slightly to let her pass. She swallowed what she could of her fright and walked past him.

"Miss Kichida." her name slithered out of his mouth. "You look like your mother, the pretty, pitiful thing. Let us just hope your throat doesn't end up slit as well."

Her eyes widened at his comment. Turning, she stared deep into his eyes as she painfully remembered a younger version of herself, hugging her mother's body. Her little body had been covered in blood from one of the people she loved most in the world. To this day she still believed she could smell that disgusting iron smell on her skin.

Ryuukotsusei grinned at her before shutting the door in her face. She stared blankly at the door in front of her. Not knowing how to respond or even how to act. Images that she had long tried to forget were floating around in her head. Tears threaten to pour from her eyes. This demon was the reason why humans feared his kind. From the moment she first saw him, she practically see the malice that ran in his veins.

* * *

><p>Rin walked down the hallway, slowly. Her cold cheeks were stained with tears. Anyone looking at her could tell the state she was in, which is why she refused to return to her own friends. She didn't want them to see her like this, especially when she had no way to explain herself. They would be forced to assume the worst. Everyone had become rather caring towards Rin in their own way.<p>

Miroku has the heart of a Saint, though tainted when it came to women. He was a good man, and in many ways his kindness reminded her of Kaede. He had a way of cheering her up by using that silver tongue of his. His words spoke directly to her heart and she believed he would be an amazing writer as he dreamed.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, treated her like a sibling. He'd sit there and knit pick her or poke fun at her. But in an instant that can change. One moment he could be playfully pushing her into a locker, the next his fist would connect to someone's jaw for saying a nasty comment towards her. Countless times in her short time here he had been thrown out of Sesshomaru's class room for standing up for Rin.

Kagome and Sango have extended out their hand from being purely roommates to something closer. They both watched out for her. And treated her like she was actually normal. It was rare that Rin was not at their side. She found comfort in them like no one else she knew.

"Sesshomaru! How can you be so… idiotic?"

Rin froze in her track to see the seen in front of her. Her teacher was standing in the middle of the hallway, with his hand gracefully tucked into his pockets. Like always he had the same detracted look about his face, even as the student in front of him insulted him.

The student himself, Rin had known of, though she had never met him. He had heard the rumors that from Kagome's friends. They claimed that this red headed demon, Kyora, had a love affair with Mister Nishimura. For a boy, he was very feminine looking. It was almost deceitful. But as pretty as he may be, could he tempt Sesshomaru?

Kyora glared at Sesshomaru, "Would you really be as foolish as that pathetic demon?"

Rin eyed the demon up and down, what exactly had she missed in their conversation? Then suddenly it clicked. His name was Kyora Shitoshin. Could this possibly be the son of that malevolent demon, Ryuukotsusei? That bit of information sent a small wave of fear throughout her body. She took a step back.

* * *

><p>The scent hit his nose harshly. His eye's drifted to the side to see Rin cowering away. Her once sweet scent was now stained with fear. All Sesshomaru's attention went to the girl, as he wondered what exactly made her so scared. He locked eyes with her and watched her relax instantly, fueling his curiosity farther.<p>

Kyora caught his stare, "I cannot believe all of our hope is wasted on you."

"Kyora," Sesshomaru said calmly. "Tell your father I am not interested."

The demon scoffed.

"You are dismissed, leave my presence." Sesshomaru stepped away from him, moving towards Rin.

Her eyes slowly found their way to Kyora, who had already taken his leave. Sesshomaru watched as his student pressed her lips together out of fear. But as he stepped closer to her, her eyes snapped back up to his.

He could smell the dried tears that stained her pale skin. Sesshomaru saw the grief in her eyes. Something stirred in him. Was he angry that someone had made the girl cry? Or was he merely disgusted with himself that he actually let the human enter his thought?

This child was like a parasite, biting a hold of his thoughts. When she was in class with him he found himself staring at her, however no one ever caught him. For the first time in his life his mind involuntarily went to her. Sesshomaru couldn't understand why. And to be perfectly honest he needed to rid his life of this little parasite.

* * *

><p>Rin gripped her book bag as she slowly walked towards her dorm. It was about time she returned. It was getting closer to sunset. Most of the students, demon and human alike, were out in the court yard. They were in their separated groups, chatting, doing their homework. Normal student stuff. She even saw a couple playing an instrument.<p>

"Well look who it is." He heard a voice say.

Her attention went to her right. The two wolf demons she encountered the other day walked up to her. One put their arm around her.

"How about a kiss, girl?" he tightened his grip around her shoulders and began to lean forward.

She pushed on his chest, trying to get away. She was panicking. There was no way in hell she wanted this demon to kiss her. Her first kiss should be loving. not forced. And the guy should definitely not smell like wet dog.

"Dude, I don't think she likes you." the other laughed.

"I'll make her." he grabbed her chin in his hands and tried to kiss her again.

Then out of no where she heard a voice. "Hey!"

Rin felt herself being pried away from the demon. She looked up to see Miroku standing in front of her. The expression on his face was not the happy go lucky Miroku she knew. He was deadly serious, angry even.

"I will kindly ask you to leave Miss Rin alone." Miroku said in a dangerous voice.

The demon snickered. "You kindly ask? What is a human going to do about it? Huh?"

When Miroku didn't reply, the demon grabbed him by the throat and hoisted in up in the air. She lunged herself forward to help her friend before he suffocated, but the other demon had her in his arms.

"You should really pick on someone your own size." It was Inuyasha's voice behind her.

She watched as Inuyasha's fist dented the demons face, knocking him to the ground and freeing her. Rin heard another thud, she looked back to Miroku to see he had managed to not only free himself, but to also knock down his opponent.

As the demons stood up, it was as if all hell broke loose. Demon verses human. A massive fight was happening right in front of her. And she was the cause. Within the chaos, she was knocked onto the ground. She quickly tried to crawl away from the fighting. Rin couldn't tell which direction she was heading but she knew she needed to get away.

In her hopes of getting away, she felt someone grab her ankle. She looked over her shoulder to look in the face of the wolf demon who had practically been stalking her. He growled at her before dragging her along the sidewalk to his side. Her outer left thigh scrapped across the cement surface. She cried out in pain before the demon placed hand over her mouth.

"You will submit to me." he said in a low voice.

Tears formed in her eyes. Her whole body was engulfed in fear. She struggled against him, trying to push him off. But the more she fought the stronger he became. In her head she was crying out, she cried for one person and one person only.

_Sesshomaru_.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru quickly followed his father outside. One of the teachers had alerted them of a fight on school grounds, but they failed to mention the number of students involved. As soon as they got outside, they both stopped in their tracks.<p>

"No…" his father breathed.

The whole school was in a frenzy. Demons verses humans. It was a fight Sesshomaru had predicted from day one. He casually stood there, with his hands in his pockets, watching the students clash. He watched in silence as the other teachers tried to pull the students apart. He found himself somewhat impressed the human could keep up with some of the demons. Or could it be that the demons were that pathetic.

Then something caught his attention. Blood. It was Rin's blood. Some part of him leapt forward. Something in him had to seek her out. He slipped into the crowd, unnoticed. He followed his nose until her found her.

Rin was lying on the ground trying her hardest to fight a demon off. The wolf demon was on top of her, overpowering her petite body. He noticed the large scrape on her thigh and instantly growled. He reached down and grabbed the wolf by his shoulders before he effortlessly pried him off of her tossing him to the side.

His eyes locked onto her, they were full of terror. Within seconds she stood up and pressed herself against his chest. His whole body tensed up, he made an effort not to move as she sobbed. Her arms were wrapped tightly around him. Sesshomaru looked down at her. She was a human, he shouldn't be feeling this towards her. He should have never made a move to save such a weak creature. And yet, he did.

His attention snapped back to the wolf demon, the kid was ready to attack him. Sesshomaru growled at him in warning. Someone looking at him could see his eyes shift red as he felt a strange need to protect Rin. The wolf stared him down, before ultimately stepping down.

"Enough!" He heard a voice boom.

His father looked as though he could transform at any moment. The last time he saw him this angry was when Izayoi died. InuTaisho's outburst made all the students freeze in fear.

"Get in the auditorium." His voice boomed again. But the students didn't move. "Now!"

They all scattered and rushed to the auditorium.

"Hn." Sesshomaru looked back down to Rin. She smelt of blood and he couldn't stand it. Swiftly, he picked her up in his arms cradling her. Without a second thought, he carried her towards the Meido. His father eyed him curiously, but he simply ignored him and continued onto the medical ward.

* * *

><p>Ryuukotsusei stared out the window frowning. His sons bowed on their knees behind him. He watched the students brawl before InuTaisho broke it up.<p>

"Things are going in your favor, Father." the eldest, Ryura spoke.

"Ryura. You could not be more wrong." Ryuukotsusei turned to face his sons. "This fight is in InuTaisho's favor."

The three siblings looked at each other before Kyora spoke, "What do you mean father?"

"This fight will be the old dog's excuse to bring up his dead lover. No doubt his young students will feel guilt for their actions." The old dragon scoffed at the idea. "His way with words will melt the student's heart. It's why we need Sesshomaru."

Kyora pressed his teach together. "He refused the offer once again."

Ryuukotsusei sighed frustrated, "We won't get him to betray his father simply by asking."

"The Nishimura's have too much honor." the last sibling, Jura, commented.

"Sometimes too much honor is a bad trait." Ryura grin, seeing his father was coming up with a plan.

The older demon nodded, "We need to find a way to _persuade _him. Kyora," he looked at the boy he was addressing, "I will leave you in charge of that."

Kyora nodded. "Yes father."

He then looked at the other boy's, "I want you two to gather student demons together for our cause."

The two boys nodded.

"This school will be shut down before we know it." Ryuukotsusei grinned.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru gently laid Rin down on the bed in one of the rooms of the medical ward. She whimpered a little from the pain of her leg. It was scraped up badly. Her upper thigh had lots of dried blood covering it.<p>

She watched as Sesshomaru removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He searched the cabinets, finding what he needed in no time at all, unlike the Headmistress. Without a single word he began to clean her wound.

It took the mighty demon a while to get through the caked on dried blood, but he eventually did. Sesshomaru was humbling himself for her sake. She didn't even know what to think of his action. Nor did she ever think he could be this tender. Especially to a human like her.

He gently tended to the wound before dressing it. She stared at his face. He looked so soft and elegant. Once again, she was staring at the face of an angel. She sat up slightly to get a better look.

Sesshomaru turned his head slightly, causing their faces to be inches apart. "It shouldn't scar." was all he said.

Even his breath was heavenly. She felt her cheeks warm up. Rin wanted to lean forward and kiss his lips, but he was her Teacher. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies. A simple nod of her head wouldn't do for her savior. She owed him much more than that.

Rin took in a deep breath, "Thank you."

* * *

><p><em>-A Note From Roz-<em>

_SOOOO SORRY! I know it's been a while since I've update. XD Been some issues in my life. But anywho. Thank you all for the last reviews! I can't wait to see what you say now. And don't worry, more Sesshy/Rin will be coming up :) _

_Please review :) I loooove you guys review._

_Roz_


	5. Chapter 5

_So sorry! I wasn't paying attention and I deleted this chapter, so I had to reupload it! This isn't a new chapter :( meaning some of you might have read this already! If you haven't then ignore my spaz! haha! _

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Lose Some, Win Some<p>

Sesshomaru watched his father pace around the room. It was a nervous habit he had picked up from Izayoi. His sensitive ears picked up on the light strum of a guitar that Inuyasha, was persistent to play without any formal lessons, was gently

Inuyasha's human friend gave off a powerful enough scent to irritate Sesshomaru's nose. Then again it was a miracle Sesshomaru could even smell the human through the wolf smell in this room.

As Sesshomaru understood it, two of the three wolves in the room were the cause of the fight, while the third insisted that he was there. According to Inuyasha and the human the two wolves were pressing themselves on Rin. But the wolves insisted that were merely having a conversation with her when they interrupted.

"This is madness." InuTaisho said, he was contemplating what he should do.

"Headmaster, can I make a suggestion?" The newer wolf asked.

His father sighed. "What?"

"Expel them." The wolf crossed his arms, acting as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Koga!" one exclaimed.

The other jumped to his feet. "What the hell?"

"Shut up. Both of you." Koga casually said. Sesshomaru could now see why he wanted to be here. He either was their Alpha or had the potential to be one. "Expelling them will set an example, not only for the students but the public."

InuTaisho sighed, "I wish to hear from Midoriko before I proceed with this."

Inuyasha groaned as he stopped playing his guitar., "Come on Pops! Those idiots started this."

"Excuse me?" one of the wolves growled, "You're the one that hit me!"

"You had Rin in a headlock." Inuyasha rose up, holding his guitar by the neck.

"Stop please." InuTaisho's voice was barely above a whisper.

The door clicked open. Midoriko stepped in with a stressed expression on her face. "She will not speak."

InuTaisho pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you sure she spoke Sesshomaru?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru confirmed. Everyone was surprised when he had told them that Rin spoken to him. He hardly believed it himself.

"Would you try to talk to her?" InuTaisho asked.

"Hn." Sesshomaru pushed away from the wall he was leaning against and started towards So'unga hall.

* * *

><p>Rin hugged her knees as she sat in the oversized chair in the rec room. Kagome balanced on the arm chair, hugging Rin's shoulders, while Sango strewn out on the floor at the foot of the chair. Kujaku was leaning against the wall, watching over the girls.<p>

The Headmistress had left not too long ago after asking her over and over what happened. Rin couldn't find the nerve to speak again. Sure she spoke to Sesshomaru, but that was different. Right?

When the door opened, they all expected the Headmistress to walk back in, but instead they saw Sesshomaru standing there. Rin's face grew red as she buried her face in her knees. After not speaking for years, she suddenly did for him.

"Mr. Nishimura." Kujaku lifted an eyebrow.

"Leave." he told her before eyeing the three students. "All but Kichida."

Kagome and Sango looked at each other before looking at Rin. Kujaku eyed Sesshomaru before she nodded. "Come on girls." She pushed off the wall and left.

Rin's friends hesitated. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, he gave the same stern look he did in the class room. That annoying teacher's look made the girls stand up.

"We'll see you soon." Kagome whispered.

"Yeah." Sango said a bit louder obviously not caring if the demon heard her, "We'll be out in the hall if you need us."

Then, they left her alone with him. She didn't dare look at him. She was too embarrassed. Rin paced her breathing trying not to look too nervous.

"Kichida." he addressed her. "Midoriko says you still refuse to speak."

Biting her lip she said nothing.

"You will look at me when I speak to you." Sesshomaru ordered.

Swallowing her emotions, she looked up at him. Her face was still burning, she knew he would notice her blush. How couldn't he? Her face was probably as red as blood right now. And looking at him sure as hell didn't help. Sesshomaru was absolutely stunning.

His tie had been removed and his shirt un-tuck even unbuttoned revealing a tighter white shirt underneath. Normally, his hair was in a ponytail or even a braid, but right now it was hanging straight down nearly reaching his thighs. He was so casual. So different.

"Say something." He demanded.

She bowed her head, not wanting to speak. Or was it she didn't want to look at him?

"Your friends will be in trouble if you do not speak." He moved closer to her.

How could they expect her to just speak so openly? She only said two words. However, she couldn't let Inuyasha and Miroku get into trouble. She tried to form the right words, but she couldn't.

Rin dared to look back up at Sesshomaru. He looked irritated. He stared into her, and if at all possible he made her blush grow.

"I can't figure this out." he told her.

Rin furrowed her brows together. She jumped back into the chair when he moved closer to her. His face was so close to hers that she could smell his sweet breath again.

"Humans are weak, to a point where it's laughable. While demons like myself are strong. For years and years humans have been below us. Your kind could never match mine. Humans were to serve us." his teeth clenched together. "But today, a human made me jump without thinking."

Rin trembled not knowing what to even think. What exactly was he trying to say?

"You made me react. I have never even done that for a demon." he told her. "Why you?"

She saw the same flicker in his eyes that she saw in the medical ward. Cautiously, she reached up and let her fingers touch his face. For a split second, she could feel the warmth of his smooth skin on her fingertips. Then, when that second was over, he was away from her, standing across the room. Sesshomaru wouldn't look at her.

"Who started the fight, Rin?" he used her first name. She couldn't remember a time he used her first name without her last name let alone by itself. It was so _personal_.

She took a deep breath. "The wolves," she said meekly, "they were trying to kiss- me… and Inuyasha and Miroku tried to stop them." she took a deep breath, "After that… everyone started fighting."

"Hn." He turned to leave having what he needed.

"Then you saved me." she added.

He looked at her through the corner of his eye. Rin wanted him to be close to her again, but by the expression on his face she could tell he was so unsure. Her heart pounded in her chest. She wondered if his did the same.

Rin sighed taking a deep breath, sinking back into the chair. What the hell just happened?

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stood in the shower as the hot water fell over him. The shampoo and conditioner had long since been washed out of his hair. Now he was just standing there not thinking or even moving. He waited for the water to slowly turn to ice before he turned it off. Still he didn't make a move to leave the shower. His soaking wet hair slowly dripped onto his skin.<p>

In seconds he was snapped back into reality when his phone rang. He wrung out his hair as he decided to let it go to the answering machine. Grabbing a towel, he dried himself off. In the mist of drying his hair, the phone stopped ringing.

The answering machine began. _"The person you are trying to reach is unavailable please leave a message after the beep." _he never bothered to change the original message.

"_Sesshomaru, it's your father."_ InuTaisho's voice sounded stressed. _"I know you won't pick up, but ah… school has been canceled for tomorrow. Teachers are still required to come. We are going to have a meeting. I'll see you tomorrow." _

Sesshomaru walked out of his bathroom not even bothering to dress. His hair was still soaked but he hardly cared. He erased his father's message. He moved to go to the couch, where he always slept, but tonight he wasn't feeling it.

As he crawled into his bed, he thought back to Rin.

* * *

><p>Rin walked into the class room. Her teacher, Sesshomaru, sat at his desk grading papers. She had been told he wanted to see her, so here she was walking up to his desk. He looked up.<p>

"You wanted to see me?" she heard herself whisper.

"Come closer." looked back down to his papers.

She moved closer to his desk as he insisted.

He again glanced up at her. "Come around here," he pointed beside him not even looking up. "You need to see this."

Rin took in a deep breath before placing herself at his side. She looked down at his desk and saw her most recent paper. Up in the corner was something that made her heart drop and her stomach flip. There was a big red F.

"I failed it?" She blurted out.

"Yes. And the test. In fact, you have the lowest grade in the class." he put his pen down. "Why is that Rin?"

She shook her head. "I don't know."

His hand slowly moved forward and his fingers lightly played with the hem of her skirt. "Are you having trouble concentrating?" his smoldering eyes look deep into hers, seducing her.

She blushed. "A little."

Sesshomaru stood up. "Why?" his fingers brushed against her cheek.

"I… I don't know." Rin swallowed the nervous lump that formed in her throat.

He leaned down until his lips barely touched her neck. "You know I do not accept that as an answer." He softly said.

She breathed, "I know."

His arms encircled her before he moved his lips to hers, capturing a kiss. He lightly picked her up and placed her on the desk. Then he pressed his lips to her ear. "Tell me why you are failing."

She nearly melted feeling his hot breath on her ear. "It's hard… to concentrate with you as my teacher."

"Is that so?" he grinned before finding his way between her legs.

As he pulled her closer to his body, he pressed his lips to hers again. In the heat of the moment he allowed his tongue to slide across her lips and into her mouth. One hand of his found its way into her messy hair, while the other moved up her thigh. She moaned against his lips while she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her chest closer to his.

Her heart raced as his tongue explored her mouth. The pure heat from the kiss burned her deep inside her, setting a spark off. She yearned for his touch. She needed more of it.

"Sesshomaru…" she whined into his mouth softly. Her hands shook as she began to pull up his shirt un-tucking it. Rin kissed her teacher as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt revealing his very built frame.

"Perhaps I can find a way to bring my grade up?" she whispered against his skin. Her fingers glided down his firm stomach to the start of his pants.

She heard her teacher chuckle while he kissed down her neck, "We might be able to work something out."

* * *

><p>Rin's eyes shot open before she sat up in bed. She was dreaming! She was dreaming she kissed her teacher. Well, more like made out. She couldn't even let her mind imagine what would have taken place if she had kept on dreaming.<p>

Sex?

She couldn't possibly be dreaming about that… Right?

She took in a deep breath and shook the dream from her mind. After all, it was only a dream. Her eyes shifted to her clock. It was five in the morning. She had gone to bed at two. There was no point in getting up, school had been cancelled for today in light of yesterday's events. However, she knew she would never fall back asleep.

She crawled out of bed, beginning the redundant morning ritual. Rin had to be careful with the scrape on her thigh. She cleaned it and rewrapped it, though Sesshomaru was much better at it than her.

Today, she didn't need to wear a uniform. The handbook she received stated that she didn't have to wear the uniform on Sundays, closed school days, and after five pm. So she chosen a sundress, that Kaede had bought her before she left for school.

The dress was navy with small white dots through the dress. The hem of the skirt was a solid coral color that complemented the navy beautifully. It was a few inches longer in the back then the front and a neckline line that didn't reveal too much. The dress sported a thin matching navy belt, hugging her waist.

After deciding to wear her hair down her looked at her chest, debating rather to wear a bra or not. A good thing about smaller breast is you could get away with no bra. She eyed the spaghetti straps on her shoulders and decided against supportive wear.

She grabbed her student ID and headed to the library. As soon as she stepped out of the dorm, her mind flashed to the fight. All morning Rin had been ordering, well more like fighting, her thoughts to stay away from her dream that she practically forgot about the fight. She took a look around that court yard and spotted no one. No students, no teachers and definitely no wolves. Cautiously she walked on. She fiddled with her school ID in her hand.

"Hey!" someone called out from behind her.

Instantly she froze. Slowly, she turned around afraid of what she might find. Before her were three wolf demons. Where did they come from? Rin was sure she saw no one when she checked.

"Your that Rin girl right? Mutt face's friend." One spoke to her.

She looked them up and down. Rin had seen these demons before, they were friends with the two who attacked her. Instinctively, she backed away from them.

"I'll take that as a yes." he muttered. "I'm Koga." he crossed his arms. "That's Ginta," he nodded over his right shoulder, "and that's Hakkaku." he nodded of his left.

Ginta and Hakkaku both gave her an awkward wave.

"I want to apologize." Koga told her.

Okay, now Rin was confused. He wanted to apologize? She shot him a strange look.

"The two who attacked you were my responsibility. I am their leader after all." Koga sounded slightly disgusted talking about the two wolves. "I want you to know, I am sorry for what happened to you. And if you ever need anything just holler at one of us."

"Yeah!" Hakkaku said.

"We're on your side from now on." Ginta smiled.

"That's right. You have the loyalty of the pack Rin. And us wolves take that very seriously." Koga grinned at her.

They sounded sincere, though she wasn't completely sure if she could trust them. Rin bowed her head at them, thanking them for the gesture. After all, it wasn't their fault the others attacked her.

"Well," Koga made no effort to get closer, "We'll see ya around."

Ginta and Hakkaku said their friendly goodbyes. Rin watched as the three moved away from her before leaving.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru casually sat in one of the chairs in the teacher's lounge. The room was silent as everyone waited for the rest of the staff to come. They slowly piled in. A few teachers had bruises and cuts on their person. His father and Headmistress Shikon were the last to join. They both looked exhausted.<p>

"We have had 11 staff members quit." InuTaisho opened the meeting with. "Three human teachers, two Demon teachers, two janitors, one dining custodians, one security guard and two board members." His father took a seat. "We are barely into the second week of school and have had 13 students, demon and human, pulled by their parents. Six of which were in the last hour."

No one spoke.

"I am not quitting." he added. "This school needs to happen. But, if you are uncomfortable working here. You are free to go and no one will judge you."

Sesshomaru eyes drifted across the room. Many seemed uneasy, but only two bowed their respects and left. He looked at his father, whose eyes were on him.

"We are already looking for teachers to replace those who have left." Midoriko spoke. "So far we haven't had any luck. If anybody knows of someone who would be willing to teach here, it might not be a bad idea to reach out to them."

A demon teacher broke the silence. "I know of some demon teachers, who would be willing to join if they only taught their own kind."

"Then I do not want them." InuTaisho said.

"Split up the school." a human suggested.

"The point of the school is to desegregate the segregated." InuTaisho said with a tight jaw. "I will not split the school up."

"This school is ahead of its time. These kids are not ready for that." the human shot back at the Headmaster.

InuTaisho sighed, "A human once said that no one is ever ready for change."

The room grew quiet again. There was an uneasy feel in the air. They all had heard the speech he quoted. It was given by Izayoi, the human InuTaisho publicly had a child with. They all had seen the images of Izayoi being dragged away in cuffs yelling the words that made her famous.

The teachers were lost, not knowing what to do or say. Sesshomaru slowly stood up as all eyes went to him he spoke, "This is the least of our problems."

InuTaisho sighed, "What could be worst?"

"Ryuukotsusei." He simply said.

Everyone in the room became uneasy. The world knew of Ryuukotsusei's open opinion of humans.

Sara Asano stood up, "I have heard rumors that we have children of suspected Slayers in the school."

InuTaisho stood up. "When they become problems then we will address them then. Right now we need to show theses students that they are not that different from one another."

* * *

><p>She found Miroku sitting at one of the tables in the library. He stared aimlessly at the table. Normally he'd be reading or writing something, but he was doing nothing. Rin could see the big black bruise at his jaw line.<p>

Slowly, he looked at her. His whole mood seemed to change he straightened up and smiled at her. "Miss Rin, don't you look darling today."

Rin smiled at him.

His eyes feel to her thigh, "Is your leg doing better?"

She nodded.

"Good." His legged kicked the chair diagonal from him out hinting for her to have a seat. "I heard a little birdy say you spoke."

Rin blushed a little before sitting down.

Miroku chuckled, "Oh, what I would do to hear the angel sing."

She shot him a look. He always said the corniest stuff.

He gave a halfhearted laugh, "Those two wolves got expelled. Though I think they deserved worse. My father raised me to never treat a woman like that. Ever."

"There you are." Inuyasha came up to him and threw his book bag on the table. "I couldn't sleep last night and finally decided to see what you were doin' and what to ya know you're in the library."

"Where else would I be this early?" Miroku asked.

"Gee, I don't know, asleep!" Inuyasha threw himself down on the chair. "You," he pointed at Rin, "Next time I have to save your sorry ass I'm going to charge ya 20 dollars."

"Inuyasha!" Miroku scolded.

She watched them bicker back and forth. They had both been the first friends she actually made. She once again got that feeling she did with Sesshomaru. They deserved more than a bow.

"Miroku. Inuyasha." she said shyly, "Thank you, for helping me last night."

They both stared at her, shocked.

"Miss Rin, You don't have to thank us." Miroku smiled at her.

"Yeah friends tend to do that kind of thing." Inuyasha looked away from her.

She smiled at them, nodded.

"So does this mean you are going to be a chatty box all the time, or something?" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

She raised one of her eyebrows at him.

"What… Do you have selective mutism or something?" the half demon gripped.

Rin quietly laughed. She still wasn't comfortable talking. Not even to her friends. Just because she gave her thanks didn't mean she was ready to actually speak. That horrible fear still lingered when she thought about talking.

However her mind went to the dream. She talked so openly in it. Rin wanted to speak that freely, but she didn't feel as though she was ready.

* * *

><p>The black car halted to a stop in front of Meido. While Sesshomaru stayed on the sidewalk, InuTaisho quickly opened the car door and offered his hand to the passenger. She took his hand and stepped out of the car. She wore a tight white jacket that was lined with white fur at the top and bottom.<p>

"InuKimi." InuTaisho said kissing her cheek.

Her face didn't change, but Sesshomaru knew his mother melted under his father's touch. "InuTaisho." she soprano voice greeted.

She raised an eyebrow towards her son. "I gave you all those high fashion suits and you wear _that._"

"Hello mother." Sesshomaru remained where he was.

InuKimi already seemed bored with their conversation. "So, what am I doing here InuTaisho?"

"I need to ask you a favor." He told her as he offered his arm to her.

"Oh lord," She exhaled taking it, "The last request you asked me drained my bank account."

Sesshomaru knew what his mother was talking about. She was one of the biggest financial contributors to funding Horaijima. She was also a board member so she already knew the problems they had been having.

"Nothing like that, I promise." His father laughed, as three walked silently to the teacher's lounge.

InuKimi instantly removed her jacket to reveal a high fashion black dress. She wouldn't be caught dead in anything less. At her waist the dress flared out, ending at the start of her legs. Luckily, it had a form fitting dress under the flared skirt; it stopped in the middle of her thigh, with a slit that went up her leg. The neck line didn't plunge or reveal any form of cleavage, instead it was a straight line from shoulder to shoulder.

His mother's clean cut look only showed her personality.

Being on the school board one only one of his mother's many hobbies. She owned her own fashion company and was one of the most well known Japanese designers. Over the years InuKimi had written an number of books, most of which were under a penname. And if that wasn't enough, her name was known around the world as being one of the first demon activist for human rights. For a woman as cold and emotionless as he was, she was passionate about things she loved.

Midoriko walked into the lounge before InuTaisho got a chance to continue their conversation. She smiled at the demoness, "InuKimi, nice to see you."

"You look quite awful my dear." His mother was always one for honesty.

The headmistress laughed. "Late night."

"So I heard." InuKimi reached into her purse. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. "You're still here."

"It's going to take more than a bunch of kids to break me." Midoriko smiled.

InuTaisho reached forward and pulled the cigarette from InuKimi's mouth. "No smoking." He put the cigarette to his mouth and inhaled deeply before putting it out.

"Right." She took a seat. "So tell me. Why are you speaking to me behind the boards back?"

InuTaisho took a deep breathe. "I want you to teach."

"Hmm. Teach." She tried the word out. Like her mate, InuKimi had a degree in English education. They had met in college. After they graduated, they mated. She never put her degree to use. Instead, she began designing. "I knew you were hurting for teachers, but this is… desperate."

"Well I am desperate." InuTaisho said. "I can't give this up."

Sesshomaru watched as his mother contemplated her decision. "I'm not sure, InuTaisho. With my new line and all, I am going to have time to be a glorified babysitter."

"Think it as an experiment then." Sesshomaru spoke up.

She raised an eyebrow towards her son.

"For another book." He nearly sounded bitter.

"A book. Hn." She continued to ponder. "Alright. I will teach. On one condition."

"Name it." InuTaisho said.

She looked at her mate, "I wear what I want."

InuTaisho laughed, "Of course my dear."

"I'm not finished." she didn't wait for him reply. "I take over Miss Kichida's speech therapy."

* * *

><p>Rin paced down the hallway. She knew classes were cancelled for today, but she was unsure about her speech therapy. With all her might she tried to think about that or even another subject all together, but all she could think about was her dream. It was so corny. Like it was taken from a harlequin romance novel.<p>

However, it made her wonder. What did his lips feel like?

Stopping, she sighed. All day had she been thinking about this. These thoughts were opening a can of worms. She was starting to develop feelings for her teacher because of them.

Rin stopped and leaned against the wall. The first guy she had ever developed feelings for couldn't be a student? Oh no, he had to be her teacher. One that hated humans. She thought back to what he told her last night. Suddenly, she found herself wondering why a demon like his self would bother helping her.

* * *

><p>Rounding the corner Sesshomaru stepped mid step. The tiny human was soundlessly leaning against the wall. She was unaware of his presence.<p>

Involuntarily, his eyes examined her body. The dress she wore showed her body off better than the school uniform could. The way she looked today made her look more adult then she was. From her hips to her chest, she didn't look like a child to Sesshomaru.

Then it caught his eye, the fabric she wore was see through. He could see the outline of her underwear, perhaps they were white. But it was her lack of support covering her chest that seemingly caught his eye. Her nipples were perfectly peaked against the thin fabric, while her breast seemed rightfully perky.

It had been a long time since Sesshomaru had found someone attractive.

His eyes shifted back to her face when she turned to look at him. Her small figure bounced off the wall. Instantly, her face turned scarlet red. And for the first time Sesshomaru noticed how innocent she looked.

Sesshomaru pushed out any thoughts he had out of his head and continued to walk. Making it past her was easy, but trying to get rid of her scent as it lingered in his nostrils was no easy task. He looked over his shoulder towards her. He watched the _human _walk away.

That's right. She was human. So, what the hell was wrong with him?

* * *

><p>She walked as fast as she could. Rin wasn't ready to see him. Not so soon after her dream. By the time she made it to the Headmasters office she was panting.<p>

Before she could knock on the door it opened. In front of her stood a beautiful demoness. She looked exactly like Sesshomaru, perhaps a sister?

"Good! You came." she said as she moved to the side.

Rin hesitated, but she bowed and went into the office.

"InuTaisho has a lot on his plate." She shut the door and sat in the Headmasters seat. "I will be in charge of your speech classes from now on." The demoness extended her hand to the seat in front of her.

Rin quietly sat down not knowing what to make of this. If it hadn't of been for the fact that she resembled Sesshomaru so much, Rin would have not even entered the room.

The demoness stared at her. "Could you stand back up, please?"

After took in a deep breath, Rin rose to her feet.

"Hn…" The demoness leaned forward, propping herself up on her hand. "Twirl."

She burrowed her eyebrows together and did what the woman said. Was she looking her over to eat her?

The woman stood up and made her way around the desk. "Who designed this?" She reached out and grabbed the back of Rin's dress. "Oh, it one of those knock off companies."

Rin didn't understand what was going on.

"For a knock off you wear it amazingly." She took her seat again. She looked back to Rin. "Oh! Where are my manners! I am InuKimi, InuTaisho's mate. Well I guess in human terms I would be his wife." She leaned back in the chair and crossed her legs. "I am a fashion designer and writer. Of course it seems that I am now a Teacher. Just like my son."

Was she Sesshomaru's mother?

"Course I never seen him becoming a Teacher." She tilted her head. "You look so much like your mother."

Her statement took her off guard. She knew her mother?

"Well, I don't think today is an appropriate day to start our little sessions." She told her. "School has actually been canceled for the rest of the week. So next Monday, we will start."

Rin stared at her not knowing what to do. So many things were running through her head because of this woman. She reminded her of Sesshomaru, yet she seemed so different. But the one thing she wanted to know the most is how did she know her mother?

* * *

><p><em>-A note from Roz-<em>

_Thank you guys for being so patient, not only with waiting for the update but for waiting for some Rin/Maru interaction. I know most stories on here jump into it, which isn't my thing hahaha! So thanks. More fluffy stuff will be coming soon. Thanks for the amazing reviews.  
><em>

_Also you guys really are great for waiting for the updates. All my writing time has gone into an original work contest. I've been emerged in it :) Wish me luck. _

_Special thanks to my beta! Love you girly! _

_LLAP_

_Roz _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Black Past

He watched as each person waited to select their things from the baggage claim. Quietly, he studied the way the demons separated themselves from the humans. A smirk came across his face as he wondered to himself if they had any idea what was coming their way.

"I guess it is no surprise you are the one picking me up." her voice carried into his ears.

"Of course. I wouldn't trust you with anyone else." He turned to face her. "Kikyo, it's been awhile."

"Naraku." She greeted him, throwing her book bag over her shoulder. "Not long enough."

He heard his own ominous chuckle, enjoying the situation. "Now, Kikyo, don't be like that."

"What do you want from me?" She didn't want to waste time.

"It seems your services are needed again." He grinned, knowing exactly what was running through her head in that moment.

Kikyo's face shifted slightly. "Who is my target this time?"

* * *

><p>Rin walked down the street, while the rain sprinkled around her. She was sporting bright orange rain boots and a matching umbrella. Her white tee shirt was tight against her chest while her loose, blue jumper almost hid her figure. Her hair was braided into two pig tails. To most she looked like a child, but it was a look she loved.<p>

Today was Sunday; she was free to leave Horaijima Institute. But to her this was much more than just any other day of the week, it marked the day her parents died six years ago. Every year, on this day, she paid them a visit. She'd lay flowers on their grave after properly cleaning them. Human graves were poorly kept. Most grave sites couldn't afford a keeper. It was up to the family members to tend to the sites, but of course most lacked the respect to do so.

After entering the graveyard, she sighed. She looked at the several tombstones, most had been vandalized in some way. Demon kids found it to be an amusing pass time. But what was worst was the fact that she was drawing a blank on the exact location of her parent's plot. Normally, she came here with Kaede. Rin would just follow the old woman to the correct location, but now she couldn't remember the exact spot.

Near the fence was a water spout with a bucket hanging from it. After filling one of the buckets with water and pouring in a generous amount of soap, she headed off in the direction that seemed most familiar. Respectfully, she stepped pass the many stones that were jumbled together in a disorderly fashion. Thinking she was in the right aisle she started to head down it, but something stopped her in her tracks.

Izayoi Sato.

Rin stared down at the grave. She wasn't exactly sure about the surname, but she was sure it was Inuyasha's mother's grave. Spray painted on the front of the tomb stone in big red letters was 'demon whore.' She thought of Inuyasha. Would he be coming to see his mother's grave today, too? After all she was killed the same day as Rin's parents. Gently, she set the bucket on the ground and dropped to her knees. She couldn't risk the chance of Inuyasha seeing the grave like this.

She began scrubbing the paint off. It definitely wasn't fresh. Placing the rag down, she took her book bag off. One year her parents' grave had spray paint all over them. So Kaede took her to the store and bought a bottle of paint thinner, it took it right off. Every year after that they brought a bottle just in case. She poured some on the rag and began the grueling process of scrubbing the red words away.

Rin took her time with the grave. She wanted to be respectful and she wanted it to be perfect for her friend. Even if he didn't come to see it. She scrubbed the tomb clean, pulled weeds, and trimmed the grass around the headstone with scissors. When she finished she took some of the flowers that she was going to give her parents and placed them in front of Izayoi's graves.

Suddenly, she felt as if she wasn't alone. She looked up to see Mister Nishimura standing over her looking at the grave. She shot up to her feet and bowed towards her Headmaster. She saw the equipment in his hands, he had come to clean.

"Thanks you, Rin." He whispered.

She smiled at him, before picking her bucket up and heading off to find her parents grave. Turns out, they weren't that far away from Izayoi. Before she began cleaning their headstones, she looked back to InuTaisho. He was staring down at Izayoi's grave. His expression was pure sadness. Rin turned away from the heart breaking scene.

Taking the same care she showed with Izayoi's grave, she started with her father's tomb. She sighed wishing she could remember his voice or even the color of his eyes, but she couldn't. In fact, there was hardly anything she could remember about her parents. Once in a while a memory would slip into her head. However, she couldn't tell the difference from her memories or her imagination.

Rin was taken by complete surprise when her headmaster knelt down beside her. He gave her a sad smile and started helping.

"Every year on this day. Inuyasha insists on seeing his mother's grave." He told her. "But, Izayoi's grave is always targeted, because of our relationship." She heard him give a heavy sigh. "While he's sleeping I sneak down here and clean it up before he can see it. He's very sensitive when it comes to his mother."

She remembered the first day of school. When she ran into Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fighting, it was over Izayoi.

Rin looked at him, "Thanks you, for helping me with this."

He looked at her, stunned, then his face softened. "You're welcomed Rin."

* * *

><p>Rin uncomfortably chewed her food. She was at a diner with her headmaster and Inuyasha. After the graveyard InuTaisho insisted on picking Inuyasha up and grabbing a bite to eat. She watched Inuyasha eat like a maniac, there was no way he was chewing. In between his bites he would complain about how early it was.<p>

"So tomorrow you start tutoring with InuKimi." the Headmaster stated.

Rin nodded.

"Oh lucky you." Inuyasha swallowed the food in his mouth. "She'll just put ya up on her little stool and dress you in frilly things just to see how they look. Like some sort of doll."

Rin raised an eye brow at him.

"Geez Inuyasha. She does that to you once and you never drop it." InuTaisho winked at Rin.

She tried to suppress a giggle, but it was too late.

"Hey! I said never mention that!" Inuyasha growled under his breath.

InuTaisho's laugh boomed throughout the dinner. "I, for one, thought you looked darling in the gown!"

"Shut it ol' man!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha." a cool voice called from behind him. "That is no way to talk to your father."

Rin looked up to see stunning girl. One name entered her head. Kagome. But this wasn't Kagome. Her long black hair danced behind her as she walked up to their table. Her face was drained of emotion, or was it she was so doll like that her porcelain face was too fragile to handle any sensation.

"Ki-Kikyo?" Inuyasha jumped up to his feet, bumming the table nearly knocking it over. "Kikyo!"

"Inuyasha." Her eyes shifted to Rin then to the headmaster. "Mister Nishimura, I wish to speak with you."

"You wanna speak to him?" jealousy cracked his voice.

"Of course. I have no need to speak with you." She said rather harshly.

"Keh. I thought you were in China." He looked away from her hurt.

"I'm here to see my father, Inuyasha. I assume you will be seeing your mother today as well." She pressed her lips together as Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head.

InuTaisho sighed before standing up, "Why don't we speak outside Miss Higurashi."

She nodded in agreement, then followed the headmaster outside.

Inuyasha threw himself down in his seat. "Bitch." he said under his breath. The expression on his face was that of complete hurt.

"Inuyasha," Rin leaned forward. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy." He said, looking up at her.

"You are not over her?" Rin said meekly.

He gave a half laugh. "Every time I start to think I am, she reappears and I realize I'm not." He scuffed noticing what he had said then quickly added. "Not that it's any of your business mute girl."

Rin rolled her eyes. Inuyasha was looking past her, she looked over her should. She could see InuTaisho and Kikyo talking outside. "Why would she want to talk to him?"

"Who knows." He looked away. "I never know what's going on in that head of hers." He took a fork full of food and shoved it in his mouth. "And you- when did you get all chatty?"

Rin pressed her lips together. It was getting easier to talk, but she still wasn't there a hundred percent.

"Oh, what? Now you're not going to talk?" he yelled.

"Hey mutt, shut your trap!" A demon yelled from the counter.

Inuyasha slammed his fist on the table, "Why don't you mind your own damn business!"

The demon got off his stool. "Watch who you are talking to, half breed."

Inuyasha jumped to his feet. "Bastard! I'll talk to who I want, how I want."

The demon's eyes shifted to Rin. "This place used to actually be decent. Now they let your kind in."

"And what exactly is wrong with their kind?" InuTaisho appeared.

The demon turned and looked the headmaster up and down. "You wouldn't understand. After all you are part of the problem." He grabbed his coat and swiftly left the dinner.

"Yeah! You better run, ya coward." Inuyasha yelled.

Rin was fairly used to demons treating her this way, but she never realize Inuyasha would face similar prejudice as she did. She remembered the world written on his mother's grave. It would have been horrible if that was written on her mother's tomb.

"So." Inuyasha dragged out. "What did Kikyo want?"

"Nothing really," InuTaisho waved the question off. "But I have to swing by the school now." He looked at Rin. "I was supposed to take something to InuKimi this afternoon, but I'm afraid now I won't have time. Would you mind doing me a huge favor Rin, and take it to her?"

Rin nodded her head.

"Splendid!" InuTaisho smiled.

* * *

><p>Her feet carried her as fast as they could. She was so caught up in making sure she had the package for InuKimi that she forgot her umbrella. And now it was completely pouring; beyond cats and dogs, it was raining trolls and ogres.<p>

Running up the hill she nearly slid a few times. The house was in a private location, on the edge of a mountain. It took her an hour on the bus to even get there. Now she had been running for over ten minutes.

She carefully stopped in her tracks. Matching the house number to the one InuTaisho gave her, she went up to the house. Knocking on the door, she sighed at the lack of a roof over the porch. After getting no answer she knocked again. The cold rain was pounding down on her head, soaking her to the core.

Slowly she reached her hand out and twisted the door knob. Unlocked! She pushed the door open and entered the emasculate house. She took her rain boot offs, not wanting to ruin InuKimi's carpet with the mud that rested on them. Rin carefully started down the hall. There was no sign that anyone was home.

Turning the corner, she found herself in the living room and on the couch was something she didn't expect. Sesshomaru was sleeping right in front of her. He was sitting up, leaning against the couch back fully asleep.

Cautiously, she tip toed over to him. She had never seen anyone look so peaceful. Once again she noticed how angelic the angles of his face were. How beautiful he was. Tonight, she noticed he looked rather relaxed, opposed to so statue like. Though you could barely notice it under his crossed arms, she found it adorable how his chest puffed out with each breath.

There was a slight sound that came from him. Perhaps a quiet moan? Whatever it was, it made her smile. She wanted to watch him sleep more, but she knew she shouldn't. He would probably throw her in detention for it.

"Mr. Nishimura?" she whispered.

He didn't even stir.

"Mr. Nishimura." She stepped closer to him.

Nothing.

She took another step and laid her hand on his shoulder. "Sesshomaru."

His eyes snapped open. "Rin." He shot up out of his seat as he looked down at her. His chest only inches from her own. "You're wet."

She looked over to the window. "It's raining." Rin bit her lip as she breathed in his beautiful scent. It was sweet, like a mixture of honey and lavender. Rin couldn't work up the nerve to look back at him; she didn't want him to notice the blush that ran across her face.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru looked her over. Her wet clothes clang to her petite body. He could clearly see her pink nipples budded against her shirt. The water trickled down her legs drawing attention to her thighs. The light bounced off her pale skin beautifully. For some reason, she looked absolutely ravishing.<p>

He knew she had to be pure. The innocence in her eyes gave her virginity away. His mind began pawning over the things he could do, how he could taint that purity. The couch would be suitable enough to take her on or even the coffee table or perhaps the floor. Hell, she was so tiny that all he had to do was merely pick her up.

He tightened his jaw, as he looked away from her. "You should change." And she really should, before she became his.

"I don't have anything else to wear." she said, timidly. Her shyness sparked something else in him.

"Mother would have some spare clothes." He turned from her and began down the halls. He could hear her footsteps behind her.

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder. She bit her lip as she followed him. There was a blush on her face that made his lips curl up, slightly. But it was the way her boobs bounced with each step that sent impure thoughts flowing back through his head. Sesshomaru wanted to pull the wet shirt off of her and fully expose her plump breast. Perhaps pin her to the wall-

"Hn." he let his jaw tighten stopping his thoughts. Sesshomaru pushed the door to the bathroom open. "Towels are in the closet. I will find you something to wear."

Sesshomaru left her, distancing himself from the human as he disappointed the throbbing in his pants. He instantly grew angry at himself. This wasn't how he should be responding to her. Why was he so allured by this tiny girl? She was merely a teenager. In fact she was one of his own students. A human student. Never before had a human found favor in his eyes

But, yet, she did.

* * *

><p>Rin entered the kitchen wearing the clothes Sesshomaru gave her. She wore what seemed to be pajamas, a silk tank top with matching shorts. Figures InuKimi would wear this. It was so elegant. The feel against her skin was divine.<p>

Sesshomaru sat at the kitchen bar with the newspaper in front of him. "You won't be going back to Horaijima tonight."

"Why is that?" she heard herself say. Why was it so easy to talk to him?

"There are mudslide warnings in this area." He said without looking at her. "My father has instructed that we stay here tonight."

"We?" she blushed.

"Apparently, they view me as your babysitter." he sounded irritated.

"Oh," Rin hugged herself that was not an answer she wanted to hear. "I'm sorry."

"Hn." He got up and left the kitchen.

She bit her lip, while she watched him leave. Rin wondered if he even liked her. By the way he acted he couldn't possibly like her, not even as his student.

"Just excuse him, dear." InuKimi entered the kitchen startling Rin. "He is not very good at expressing himself." She downed the last of the wine she had in her glass. "Besides, I'm the one babysitting."

In that moment Rin wasn't sure what to do. She pressed her lips together and bowed toward her host.

InuKimi poured herself another glass. "I took the liberty of retrieving my package from your book bag." She lifted a book for her to see.

Suddenly, Rin remembered the package. How stupid of her to forget so easily. Then when she looked at the cover, her heart skipped a beat. It was _Human Genocide_, by Kenji Kichida. Her Father.

"It's for you. Your father sent me an early addition before it was released. I thought it would be better suited in your possession." She said extending it out. "InuTaisho knew that. I'm not sure why he sent you all the way out here."

Carefully, Rin took the book. She looked down at the cover. She actually had something of her fathers. His book. The very book that she not only heard Miroku quote, but several teachers and students at Horai.

Rin hugged it and bowed toward the demoness. "Thank you."

InuKimi chuckled. "I had hoped you would say your thanks. It's a good start for our tutoring."

Rin bit her lip, suddenly feeling awkward.

"Come, I'd like to show you something." She didn't wait for Rin as she left the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru glared out the window. The first time he goes to his mother's house in years he get rained in. Of course a demon like himself could easily go home in this mess, but his father was holding this stupid deal over his head.<p>

Teach for five years and he could inherit Western Industries.

InuTaisho was foolish enough to step away from the company to go to school for education. What was worse was it got the mighty demon involved with this human right's ordeal. It even caused him to fall into the arms of a human.

A human just like…

"Hn." Sesshomaru shoved his hands in his pockets as he realized that Rin had once again entered into his thoughts. The girl was invoking emotions in him that he never experienced. It was making him enraged. All she had to do was smile and she sent his heart hammering away.

During class he had a habit of watching her. He noticed things like the way she chewed her thumb nail as she read to herself or the how she looked at the ground when someone complimented her. It intrigued him that she could easily talk to him, but not anyone else. Sesshomaru even watched her when he didn't realize it. Then there was how physically attractive he found her. Her body simulated something in him he couldn't explain. Even her scent aroused him on its own.

For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru Nishimura was unsure of how to react. Unsure of what this human made him feel.

* * *

><p>Rin entered what seemed to be a study. It had a huge desk with wooden designs everywhere you looked. The oversized red chair behind it helped complete the immaculate look InuKimi had going. Everything was in tip top order. From the pens on her desk to the fabric samples that lined the wall, nothing seemed to be out of place. But what drew Rin's attention was the several picture frames that graced the wall. In the frames were several photos and newspaper clippings.<p>

"These are some of the things that I obtained from my activist days." She said. Then she reached forward and plucked a frame off the wall. "Here." she extended it out.

Rin took the photo. It appeared to be a group shot at a rally. She instantly recognized InuKimi, she was standing on one ends looking less glamorous and rather reluctant to have her photo taken. On the other end was InuTaisho with his arms draped around a beautiful woman. A beautiful human woman. Her mind fluttered to this morning when she discovered Izayoi's grave. She had a face with the name now.

InuKimi came up beside her. "This was way before you were born." She pointed to her picture. "Don't I look ghastly?" She said with a laugh, before her finger slide across the glass landing on Izayoi. "That is Izayoi Sato. The master mind behind all the protests we did and Inuyasha's mother. She was very passionate about this movement. I know that's why InuTaisho was so drawn to her."

Her words were kind as she spoke about Izayoi. There was no bitter twist of being the ex. Rin began wondering about InuKimi's and her headmasters actual relationship.

"And of course you know InuTaisho." She moved her fingers over the other couples. "That's Sango's parents, then Miroku's, and Kagome's."

Rin looked over her friends parents. Sango looked like the perfect mixture of both her parents, while Miroku look strictly like his father with his mother's eyes. While their parents seem to be focused on the rally, Kagome's parents were focused on each other. They looked like a pair of newlyweds posing for a picture. So freshly in love.

InuKimi continued on. "And you know Midoriko."

Midoriko was full of youth in the picture. She was completely different from how she is now. She had a beaming smile on her face as her eyes were squeezed shut. Furiously, she was hugging the girl beside her, perhaps her facial expression was in response to the girl kissing her cheek.

"That's your mother." InuKimi said gently. "And beside her, with the goofy expression, is your father."

Rin swallowed the lump in her throat. For the first time she could remember her parents clearly. The way her mother always smiled. How her father always hugged her mother and her when he came home from work. How they loved her. Details began spilling into her head.

Her eyes began to tear up. "They look like fun."

"Oh they were. Miroku's father, Jiro, and your father, Kenji, were purely clowns. Your mother was always happy. No matter what." InuKimi retreated to her oversized chair. "And she had a marvelous voice. It was always her dream that you would sing with her one day."

Rin took one of the seats in front of her desks. "I remember that. She always was singing." She sighed. "She would hate that I'm not talking, wouldn't she?"

"I think Kenji would be more anxious then she would. You were his little girl. After you were born he stopped attending protests and practically locked you away in the house." She chuckled. "Your mother always teased him about it."

"Practically locked me away?" Rin repeated.

"Kenji didn't want to expose you to this world. He wanted change, but he knew, like we all did, that this world changes you first." She explained. "That's what he didn't want for you. Izayoi shielded Inuyasha too. While you two stayed away from the world. Kagome, Sango and Miroku grew up headstrong in it. They've been friends since they've been born."

"So that's how I didn't know them…" Rin stated, looking about down at the picture. "Ms. Nishimura, how did they die?"

InuKimi didn't respond at first. "You don't know?"

Rin shook her head.

"This day," she started, "six years ago, they murdered by a demon they called the White Baboon." She didn't look at Rin. "My question for you Rin is how much do you want to know, because I can stop it there."

Rin pressed her lips together. "No, please tell me everything."

InuKimi exhaled. "Miroku's mother was killed first they believe. They lived near a shire. His mother was a very religious woman, so she was there daily. The White Baboon had strung her up on one of the temple's torii gates, like she was some sort of relic. Miroku found her hanging there. A year to the day after his mother died his father passed away; suicide I believe, however I'm not sure."

Rin felt her stomach flop. It was as if she was listening to a horrible, horror story.

"Sango's mother was killed in their apartment. Sango and her brother were away with their father. When they came home they found her dead. Blood covering the floor." She shifted in her chair. "Kagome's father was the one who was killed. She had been sick so her mother took her to the doctors. While they were away, Kagome's twin sister witness the demon butcher their father. The poor girl was never the same after that.

"Midoriko was attacked, but she managed to get away." She paused for a few seconds. "Izayoi had gone to the store that day, while InuTaisho had taken Inuyasha out of the house. So, while she was carrying in the groceries, she was struck down by this demon." She took a deep breath. "He had sliced her down from her neck to her navel. Sesshomaru was there. He had attacked White Baboon to discover it was a trick. A puppet doing a puppeteers bidding, like some sort of coward. Sesshomaru won't talk about it. Ever."

Rin looked down at the picture. All this was so hard to imagine. Most of the people in the picture were dead. "And my parents?"

"Your parents were killed in front of you. Both their throats slit." InuKimi lean towards her, looking reluctant to say more. "Since your parents didn't leave a guardian in their will and they didn't have any living relatives. You were taken into protective custody, after they were killed. I know Midoriko tried her hardest to get you, but the courts refused. Humans weren't allowed to adopt then. They wouldn't even tell her where you were. "

"Did they ever catch him?" Rin asked.

InuKimi shook her head. "No. They did not. He's still out there somewhere."

* * *

><p>"So that's the plan." Kikyo didn't look up at him. She just stared out the window, watching the rain trail down the glass. "And Kagura, does she know?"<p>

Naraku leaned forward against the steering wheel. "She only knows what she needs to know. I can't trust her fully."

"Your own sister?" She eyed Naraku wondering how much she had missed while she was in China.

"She has form an attachment to not only InuTaisho's son but one of Ryuukotsusei's boys as well." He told her. "Besides we know how much she hates me. It's best to just keep her out of this."

"Ryuukotsusei? Has he become a problem too?" Kikyo reached for her umbrella.

"More than just a problem." he chuckled. "His involvement just makes it all the more interesting."

"I forgot. This is just a game to you."

He chuckled once more. "When do you start?"

"Tomorrow." She told him. "InuTaisho was rather relieved someone wanted to transfer to the school after all the people dropped."

He didn't respond at first. "I start tomorrow as well. Mathematics." he gave a half laugh. "It's funny to think, InuTaisho hired the man that killed his wife."

Kikyo gripped her umbrella. "I find no humor in that."

He grinned. "You wouldn't, would you? But I wonder, do you find it funny that you are about to eat dinner with the family who's father you killed six years ago." He leaned close to her reaching his hand out to touch her face. "That it is your family. Your father. Do you find it humorous that his blood is on your hands?"

She didn't move as he leaned forward and kissed her lips. After he pulled back Kikyo turned her head away from him. "Goodbye Naraku." She pushed the car door open, before leaving the car. Kikyo didn't even both with the umbrella in her hands as she started up the stairs to the shrine.

Once she reached the top of the stairs, she scoffed to herself. She watched at her family scurried around the courtyard protecting certain relics from the rain and the wind, while the demons owners stayed indoors protected from the weather.

True it's her families shrine, but law prohibits them from owning it. When the law was first passed, one of her great grandparent's signed the rights over to a demon in exchange that her family will always serve as they caretakers of the shrine. The idea disgusted Kikyo.

This was her purpose.

To rid the world of these controlling demons.

* * *

><p><em>-A note from Roz-<em>

_._. I am so sorry this chapter took forever! T-T Just been one of those years. But thank's for all the support and reviews! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :) love you guys!_

_LLAP_

_Roz_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Temptation

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Miroku stalked down the sidewalk. He never understood why he went there every year. It was never a place he planned to visit and yet he always went to the temple where his mother was murdered. He'd stand there in front of the torii gates, imagining the horrifying sight he saw as a child.

He could still imagine the puddle of blood beneath her feet and the number of wires that cut through her skin as she hung high above the ground. He remembered standing there watching her lifeless body. So why he would torture himself with the agony of going to such an awful place was beyond him.

Now he was walking towards Sango's apartment with the rain drowning the world around him. Passing Kagome's shrine on the way, he stopped at the sight in front of him. It was Kikyo. Never once had he known Kikyo to be in town on her father's anniversary. So why now?

He watched her dash away from a car as if it was the plague. His eyes drifted to the driver. It was a man he had never seen before with the most cynical grin on his face. The driver pulled away without even glancing his way. Miroku knew this should mean nothing, but he couldn't help but to feel this man was no good.

* * *

><p>She stood in the doorway, as her father and brother played some sort of video game. Sango watched them, they were happy and laughing. Anger boiled in her slightly, how could they be happy on this day? Slowly, she shut the door as she wondered if they had even visited her mother today.<p>

"Sango." her father called out to her. "Kikyo stopped by. She wanted to say hi to you, that sweet girl."

She froze slightly, "Did she say anything else?"

"Just to tell you that she'll be starting school with you tomorrow." He didn't bother looking at her.

"She's going to Horai…" Sango sighed, knowing this could not be good.

Kohaku nudged their father, "Don't forget the package."

"Oh yeah." their dad laughed.

"What package?" she asked.

Her dad glanced at her. "She brought you a present from China. I think she left it on your bed."

Sango quickly left her family before finding her way to her room. Laying on her bed was a manila envelope. Her heart was racing as she picked it up. Opening it with her hands shaking she pulled out some papers. There, on top, was a note:

_Because you are becoming soft. _

_ -K _

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she went to the next page. She fell to her knees as she stared at the picture. It was a photo of her mother's life less body, completely covered in blood. Tears fell from her eyes as she remembered everything that happed all those years ago.

She remembered walking in to her home, after an eventful day with her father. Dinner and fun at the carnival. And then there in the middle of the living room she laid. Her mother. Dead. Sango remembered hugging her body, ruining her favorite dress. It was the worst memory Sango had.

Quickly, she threw the papers under her bed as her door opened. Her eyes darted up to the doorway as Miroku stood there leaning again the frame. His expression was purely sad, and he was dripping wet.

"Don't you ever knock." She snapped, standing to her feet.

"I-" he sighed, "you're crying." He took a step forward, pulling her into his arms.

"Hey!" She pushed on his chest, trying to get away.

"I went to the temple again." He said softly, against her hair.

He felt her body relax before she place her arms around his torso. She knew he was in a similar situation as her. Sango had always refused to cry in front of him. Yet today tears fell down her face and onto his shirt.

Lightly she stepped back, "I'll get you a towel."

* * *

><p>The rain poured around Kagome, she tried to cover the flowers in the garden. Glancing up she spotted her twin coming up the stairs to the shrine. She took a deep breath as she prepared herself for her sister. Yet Kikyo merely passed her, not acknowledging her existence. Then Kikyo opened her umbrella and placed it over their younger brother.<p>

"Sota. You should be inside." She said in her usual tone.

The young boy laughed, "I'm fine sis."

"Kikyo." her mother's sweet voice called out in the rain greeting her sister.

"Hello Mother." Kikyo barely took her attention off Sota. "Why don't you two go inside. Kagome and I can finish here."

Their mother smiled, "Actually, I do believe we are finished." She wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Why don't we get you some warm tea."

Kagome sighed; she quickly covered the rest of the flowers, before following after them. Entering the house she saw Kikyo had already volunteer to make the tea. Her mom and Kikyo were chatting about China. Sota was listening with interest.

Leaning against the counter she waited for a break in the conversation before she spoke up. "I think I'll be heading back to Horai, now."

"Oh! All right." Their mother smiled, at her before turning her attention to Kikyo. "Will you be going with her tonight?"

"No. I'll be staying here. Mister Nishimura is still finding me a room." Kikyo's cold voice answered her.

Secretly, Kagome was relieved. She didn't think she could bare being alone with Kikyo. Her very own sister.

* * *

><p>Kagome walked into the library, hoping to find someone she knew. In one of the aisle she found Inuyasha. He was putting away books muttering to himself. The scene caused her to giggle making him to snap his attention to her.<p>

"What the hell are you laughing about, wench?" he looked away embarrassed.

"Hey, don't be so rude!" She told him. "What are you doing any ways?"

"My old man is making me work in the library. Something about learning something." He rolled his eyes.

Quietly, she walked up to the cart that was beside him, picked up some book and began placing them on the shelves. "Disciple maybe?"

"Keh. You don't have to help." He mumbled.

She rolled her eyes. "That's what friends do Inuyasha."

He paused to look her way. "So what are you doing here?"

"It's too sad at home." She said.

He nodded, able to relate to her all to well. Silence grew between them. Quietly, they put the books away.

"Oh hey." He finally spoke up as the last book made it's way on the shelf.

Kagome looked at him. "Yeah?"

"My dad wanted me to let you know that Rin won't be staying here tonight." He stretched the back of his head. "I told him I wasn't some damn messenger. But what ever."

"Is everything alright?" She sounded a bit worried for her friend.

"Nah. She just got rained out, so she staying the night with Sesshomaru." He started pushing the cart away.

"What?" Kagome yelled, nearly bursting his eardrums.

* * *

><p>Rin looked towards the window, the rain was hitting the glass hard. Once again she found that she was unable to sleep, even in the overly comfortable bed. Her mind was not resting. Normally, it had to do with her parents, but tonight it seemed that a certain demon was on her mind. She blushed as her thoughts went back to her teacher.<p>

Sighing, she hoped that a drink might help her drift to sleep. With the hum of rain singing in her ears she made her way out of the room. Trying to remember her way around this house was almost impossible. She turned right and hoped for the best. As she walked down the long hall she noticed a light was on. Carefully, she continued down the hall noticing it was the actual way to the kitchen. Sitting at one of the bar stools once again was her teacher.

Even in the dim light he was beautiful.

"Can't sleep?" Her voice suddenly broke the silence. She bit her lip as she realize how she spoke without even a thought.

* * *

><p>He made no effort to look up. Sesshomaru knew of the girl's presence even before she knew of his. Her sweet scent filled his nostrils, reminding him of her previous image. The very one that caused his unwanted arousal. And her voice! God her voice. He could just picture her sweet sighs against his ears as he toke her to be his. Not to mention how openly she spoke to him sent something through him that he could not explain.<p>

"I don't sleep in others houses." He told her as he tried to focus on his task at hand. He stared blankly at the paper in front of him as he tried to remember what exactly he was doing before she entered the room.

"But it's your mothers place." She softly said, a hint of confusion in her voice.

"I do not live here, girl." Perhaps calling her such a name with diminish his attraction to her.

"Where do you live?" He heard feet lightly pat against the tiled floor as she walked across the kitchen.

Instantly, his mind began to wonder. He thought of her laying beneath him in his own bed at his very ordinary apartment. She would definitely bring color to his dull life-

Quietly, he growled kicking out all of his thoughts.

"Not to far from here." He continued to refuse to look at her.

"I see." He scent grew stronger as she walked closer to where he sat. "What are you doing?"

He forced a lung full of air out of his nostrils as he tried to dilute some of her scent. "Grading papers, Rin."

He could smell the embarrassment that radiated off the human. Curiosity fell over him and he forced himself to look at the girl. There was a blush across her face, that only highlighted her innocents. Her hair was tussled from laying in bed and her beautiful brown eyes looked away from him. Her silk shirt clang to her petite torso revealing her braless figure. Sesshomaru harden at the sight, his nails digging into the solid counter top.

After a moment she spoke again, "Do you have anything I could do? Just until I get sleepy."

He looked from her before she could notice his stare. He knew he should say no. He should tell her to leave or go to bed. But he couldn't. He wanted her to stay.

"You could finish these test." He put the stack of papers beside him. "The key is on the top." He instructed.

Hesitating slightly, she finally made her way to the seat beside him. He curse to himself, he should have pushed those papers over farther. Now she was deathly close to him. Her scent was driving him mad.

Why the hell was this happening?

Carefully, Sesshomaru pretended to read the essays in front of him knowing that he couldn't focus with her next to him. She was even close enough to where he could feel the heat that her tiny body gave off.

She was a human! Why the hell was he responding this way to the girl? The throbbing member in his pants was beginning to piss him off. And he couldn't explain why this was happening.

"Mister Nishimura?" Her voice quietly called out.

Though he chose to ignore it. He needed to figure out a reason to get away from the human.

"Mister Nishimura?" She said a bit louder obviously wanting his attention.

He keep thinking of an excuse. Honestly, he could simply say he was going to the bathroom and she wouldn't question him.

"Sesshomaru!" Her tiny hand lightly touched his arm.

It was nearly instant, her slight tough sent a wave of excitement throughout his body. His muscles tensed as every fiber in body was drowned in arousal. The simple touch on her tiny, hand sent him into hell. He had never wanted someone more in his whole life.

Standing on his own feet, Sesshomaru knocked his chair on to the ground with a loud bang. Rin jumped back startled as Sesshomaru abruptly moved closer to her taking a hold of her hips with his large hands.

Rin squirmed against his hold, "Sesshomaru!" She cried out as the demon found his way between her legs.

She fought against him until the demon leaned forward and growled against her neck. Suddenly, Rin relaxed against him. He pulled away from her she looked in his eyes that were painted red from the arousal. It didn't frighten her like she thought it would, instead her hand drifted up and touched his cheek. His eye's closed as he leaned into her hand.

Without warning to Rin, the demon pressed his swollen member against her sex. Her blushed deepened causing a grin to form on his face. He could smell her arousal building up under his touch. He wondered to himself if he had the same effect on the human as she did on him. In one swift movement, he pulled on her hips causing her sex to fully caress his length.

A small whimper escaped her lips.

He knew she was not used to such feelings. "No one has ever touched you this way have they Rin?" he lightly growled with a slight purr on her name.

Rin took in a sharp breath. "I've never even been kissed."

He loved her innocence. She was completely his to take. With that thought lingering in his head he crashed his lips against hers, stealing her first kiss. She moaned and threw her arms around his neck welcoming the kiss. He was amazed at how soft her plump lips were against his own. His experience showed in the kiss, though the girl was smart enough to copy his movements. Rin even found a small rhythm to move her hips to against him.

As his hand moved from her hips to her nape, becoming tangled in her messy locks, he parted her lips. His tongue brushed against hers in a strong fit of dominance. He growled against her mouth as he realized that her moistened core was dampening his pants.

He took his free hand and placed it under her silk shirt lightly touching the soft skin of her stomach. Before she could even react he cupped her firm breast, brushing her budded nipple with his thumb. She pulled away from his kiss, throwing her head back. A loud moan escaped her lips making him grin as he nipped at her neck.

Loving the response she gave him at his touch he lightly pinched her nipple, rolling it between his fingers. He wanted her to call out his name, screaming under his pleasure. When another small whimper escaped from the human, he ripped her shirt off her petite torso without a second thought. Sesshomaru found himself loving the way her boobs bounced at his action. He wasted no time taking her nipple into the warmth of his mouth.

"Sesshomaru!" She breathed his name while she arched her back, pressing her sex lustfully against his member. She reached up and dug her nails into his shoulders, scratching down his strong muscles.

A deep, pleasure filled growled rumbled against her skin. He gripped each of her hands and pinned them to her side. His teeth nipped at her breast before he said, "Unless you wish to feel the full effect of a demon, I would not do that again if I were you."

His dominating gesture made the human shrink down and whimpered. Interested, he waited wondering what the human would do. She stared deep into his eyes, then slowly he allowed her to inch her hands out his grip. Lightly, she moved up to where her fingers could brush against the markings on his cheek. Rin laid a small kiss on his lips before trailing down his neck. He could feel her he moist soft lips on him.

"What about this?" she whispered before her teeth lightly sank in his skin.

Growling, his hand moved up, gripping her throat. Sesshomaru pushed her away from him causing her teeth to scrap on his skin. "Rin!" he warned her.

His mouth crashed down on her, gnawing at her chest with more aggression. He left deep bruises on her breast. His fangs scrapped across her skin leaving long red trails. In a swift moment he tore off the rest of her attire. She pouted as she realized his pulsating member was no longer pressed against her. His hand move to her thighs caressing her as he looked up into her eyes. He saw desire and pleasure staring back at him.

Rin leaned forward catching his mouth. She kissed him with passion telling him she was hungry for more. His hands moved to the inside of her thighs teasing her with his claws. They trailed up her legs lightly brushing against her core. Again he heard that innocent whimper that he seemed to love. His fingers lightly traced the lines of her lips. He could feel how moist he made her. Sesshomaru's long, slender fingers pushed into her delicate folds.

Her whimper was expressed louder as she pulled him against her hiding her face with in his neck. Grinning, he continued his fingers drew small circles on her sensitive nub. She cried out against his ear causing another rumble in his throat. Sesshomaru nearly chuckled when she pulled away from him and kissed him sloppily.

"Sesshomaru," they both froze at his mother's voice, "tell me, what kind of after school activity is this?"

Quickly, Rin cried out in embarrassment while covering her chest and crashing against Sesshomaru, hiding from the demoness. Protectively, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around the human holding her close.

InuKimi leaned against one of the walls, looking highly amused. "I must ask you to stop fondling your student, my son."

"Leave." Sesshomaru ordered with a growl.

The smirk on her face widen a bit. "Sesshomaru-"

There was a louder growl, meant to warn her. "I said leave."

Her grin fall as she returned the threatening rumble. "You will step away from the human, Sesshomaru." She moved forward to show she meant it.

"I do not fear you mother." He told her.

"Perhaps you will fear me then." The baritone voice caused Sesshomaru to growl.

"Father-" Sesshomaru started.

"Step away from her or I will remove you from your post." InuTaisho's face was deadly serious.

His father gave him an ultimatum. He could stay with Rin and lose his job as a teacher, voiding their deal or stay with her. He growled at his father, before releasing his hold of. He couldn't look at her as he walked away. All he could do was leave the house entirely.

* * *

><p><em>-A Note from Roz-<em>

_This is a long over due update! Thanks for the reviews and your patience. As a reward I gave you guy's some more citrus between Sesshy and Rin. This time is wasn't a dream. :)_

_Please review! Love you all! _

_LLAP_

_Roz_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Between Poison and Trouble

He just left. As simple as that. One moment they were together, she was in complete bliss, then he was gone. His warmth left her as quickly as it had came over her. All she could do was sit there and stare; watching where he once stood. Loneliness washing over her was she slowly covered herself the best she could.

Her mind frantically searched for some sort of explanation. Why would someone like Sesshomaru even touch her? She was nothing. A plain human who wasn't even fully an adult yet. His kisses were heavenly and his touch drove her mad; but why in the would this happen?

"Rin?" a soft voice snapped her out of her trance while she felt a blanket wrap around her. "Come."

She looked up to see InuKimi staring at her with amused eyes. The demoness placed her arms around Rin's shoulders, pulling her lightly from the chair. As Rin's feet hit the ground she pulled the blanket around her body. Her eyes instantly searched for InuTaisho; he had his back turned, giving her privacy. The sight of him caused her to sink back against InuKimi.

After they entered the bed room, InuKimi shut the door. "Rin, I know this will be embarrassing but I need to remove the blanket."

Instantly, Rin blushed. "Why?"

"I'll be blunt. Demons, especially dog demons, are known for being rough." She told the girl carefully. "Dog demons have poison as a weapon and defense; it always lingers on their nails and fangs. The slightest break in the skin can cause a young human like yourself to become sick to the point of death. Your size and age are not in your favor, child. I just want to make sure you are not harmed in any way."

Swallowing hard, Rin nodded before removing the blanket.

"I won't touch you, alright?" InuKimi reassured her, before looking her over.

Rin nodded.

"There seems to be slight irritation on your chest." InuKimi told her.

Bashfully, Rin asked her, "What does that mean exactly?"

"That some poison got on your skin, but there is no break." InuKimi looked her in the eyes. "Does it burn?"

Rin shook her head. She honestly felt nothing from the marks. "No, but what if there is a break that you can't see?"

"Then you could die." InuKimi spoke as if it wasn't a big deal. "The poison will burn you up. Boiling your blood to the point that it fries your brain, before it paralyses you and suffocates you to death."

"Oh." Rin took in a deep breath, a bit scared. So many questions raced through her head.

"Rin, don't worry." She wrapped her back in the blanket. "I won't let that happen to you."

"But how? If it's in my system then how will you stop it." Rin spoke frantically.

InuKimi chuckled, standing up. "Do you believe that you are the only human lover to a demon?"

While her blush deepened, Rin covered her face with the blanket.

"Demons have had human lovers for ages Rin. It's nothing new and there are remedies." InuKimi began going through the guest dresser. "Of course if there is to much poison in a humans system then the remedies will not work quick enough. Truthfully, there is only one way to fully prevent any harm towards the human."

Rin looked at her curious. "What is that?"

"Becoming his mate." She sat beside Rin with clothes in her hands. "This doesn't work for female demons. But at the highest point of a male's climax, he'll bite down on the woman's shoulder. His fangs will break her skin releasing the poison into her body. However at this point, the brain releases a chemical altering the poison. It works as sort of an vaccine creating an immunity to the poison, removing all risk."

Rin took in what she said, her face burned. With what InuKimi was saying, it would mean Sesshomaru was being fairly gentle towards her. He wasn't cutting into her skin. Or harming her to the point that she would need a remedy for his poison.

"Did he force you Rin?" InuKimi seemed to change the subject quickly.

Rin shook her head. "No. I mean it caught me off guard, but I- I-"

"You wanted it." InuKimi simply concluded when she couldn't finish her sentence.

She looked away form the demoness embarrassed. She was right of course. Rin wanted everything he had to give her. Secretly, she hated that he left her.

"You like him." InuKimi smiled at her. "May I give you some words of advice?"

Rin nodded.

"Keep being you Rin." She whispered as she brushed the girl's hair away from her face. "He might seem a bit mean now, but just keep being you. Because I'm rooting for you. I've never seen my son act in such away. Not once. I would give anything to see it happen again."

Rin carefully watched her. She was a mother who was concerned for her son. "You want us together?"

She nodded, "I want my son happy."

"He's my teacher." Rin was in disbelief.

"And you're human. Two taboos." She smiled.

"Yeah. He could get in trouble. Fired. He will have to stop teaching. His reputation could be ruined for being with a human. For being with me."

"But that's what Sesshomaru needs, Rin." InuKimi told her.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stood in the middle of his apartment. Suddenly, he felt lost. He couldn't comprehend what just happened. Closing his eyes, he could still feel her warmth. Her taste lingered on his lips. He remembered her smell and the small sounds she made. When he reopened his eyes, he noticed how cold and alone he was.<p>

He only knew one thing. He wanted her back in his arms. But he has to let go of that. Gaining this company was far to important to lose over this human girl.

Or at least he tried to tell himself that.

* * *

><p>InuTaisho hadn't moved. He merely turned his head when his mate began to approach him. "What did she say?"<p>

"That he didn't force her." She told him.

"Kimi. She's human." He said in disbelief. "Completely human."

InuKimi laughed. "Like father, like son."

InuTaisho growled. "This isn't a joke. She is his student!"

"Yes. I am aware. But with everything going on at that school you can not let this become an issue! InuTaisho you need to focus on the school. I'll watch after Rin. I'll make sure Sesshomaru doesn't cross the line, again." She told him.

InuTaisho nodded, slightly relieved. "Thank you."

"Though I wonder," she crossed her arms. "do you really want him to let go of the human?"

He looked directly at his mate, growling. "Of course I do."

"Really? After everything you've tried to teach him. You want him to get rid of the human completely?" She left InuTaisho with that last question.

* * *

><p>The full bottle of whiskey smashed against the wall. After they told him of the news, he was livid. Ryuukotsusei growled in frustration. "That bastard is supposed to be dead!"<p>

His sons looked at each other not knowing what to do. They could feel the rage radiating off their father. When they had found out of his return they knew it was trouble.

"I told you he was liability!" He scolded them.

"Trust me. I understand that father." Ryura told him. "He was dead when we destroyed his body."

"We brought you the ashes." Kyora added.

"That half-breed was as good as gone." Jura was the final was to speak.

Their father laughed, sarcastically. "Really? Then tell me how the hell is he teaching at Horaijima?"

"We're not sure." Ryura glared at his father. One thing he hated was feeling incompetent.

"This jeopardizes everything." Ryuukotsusei growled. "Listen to me boys. You are to watch him. Watch every move he makes. Because I can tell you, what ever he has planned for Horaijima will be against our cause. Naraku is nothing more then a trickster and he will ruin everything."

* * *

><p>Rin sat in the passenger seat. It was Monday; the day after her encounter with Sesshomaru and the first day school was in session after the fight. She glanced over to her headmaster. He hadn't said a word to her all morning. She knew it was coming, she knew at one point he would talk to her about what happened. But right now she'd rather not be surprised by it.<p>

"Is he in trouble?" She asked, slightly embarrassed.

He didn't answer her right away. "No."

Rin sighed, relieved. "Good."

"Why did you let him?" He glanced over at her, pulling into the school.

She blushed. There was no point in lying or dancing around the truth. "Because there is something about him that I-" she swallowed the lump in her throat, "that I can't help but to fall for."

He put the car in park in front of So'unga hall. "Don't Rin. Do not let yourself fall in love with him."

Rin looked up at InuTaisho. "What?"

"My son is incapable of loving anyone, Rin. He could careless about me or his mother. And humans, that's on a completely different scale. He hates them." He told her, "The only reason he is even at this school is because I made him. Sesshomaru is only here because if he teaches for five years then he will inherit my father's multimillion dollar company. Not because he want's to change the future or help his old man but because of money." InuTaisho told her without any hesitation. "Rin, before you get hurt. Don't let yourself fall in love with him."

Rin nodded, opening the door. "Thanks for the ride Headmaster." Stepping out of the car, she looked back at him. "You really don't think he's capable of love?"

"No, I do not." He shook his head.

"It's no wonder." She felt blunt, willing to protect Sesshomaru. "Having a father who doesn't believe in you, it's enough to make anyone not want to love."

She marched away from the car after shutting the door, not waiting for his reaction. While she didn't want to believe him she couldn't help but to wonder if he was right. Was Sesshomaru truly incapable of loving anyone?

She remembered her first day here, how cold he seemed. In her mind, she could still hear those rumors about how he slept with other students. Now after last night she wondered if the were true.

Rin felt her heart breaking. And she couldn't figure out why.

* * *

><p>InuTaisho stepped into his office. "I'm so sorry for your wait. I wasn't expecting you until later, Naraku."<p>

"Well, I prefer an early start." His voice slithered out of his mouth.

InuTaisho smiled at him. "As do I." The headmaster sat at his desk instantly he began shuffling through some paper work.

"You seem stressed." Naraku said quickly, "No doubt yesterday had an impact on you."

InuTaisho's smile fell. "Yes. It was a hard day."

"I could imagine, the death of a loved one would be horrific." Naraku leaned forward in his seat. "Did they ever catch who did it?"

"No." the headmaster told him. "Unfortunately, they did not."

"Hmm. Tragic. Pardon my intrusion. I hope I didn't offend you in the slightest." Naraku grinned, bowing his head.

"No, it's fine." InuTaisho bowed back in respect. "Now on to your duties."

* * *

><p>InuKimi entered the class room, finding her son instantly. "Good morning Sesshomaru. You look- <em>better<em>."

"Hn." He barely glanced her way. "What do you want mother?"

"I'm curious." She shut the door behind her knowing the students in the hall wouldn't hear. "What happened last night?"

"You know exactly what happened." He told her.

She knew what he was speaking of. Dog demon's created humanoid forms, suppressing some of their natural instincts. The biggest instinct the human forms suppressed was the need to mate. Sometimes when an attraction is formed between a demon and another they can no longer control that need. Resulting in in the demon losing control; the need would drive them to forcibly take a mate.

"So you are saying you lost control?" She was slightly amused.

"Of course." He stared down at his papers.

InuKimi grinned. "The big bad Sesshomaru lost control."

He growled looking up at her. She was directly insulting him.

"The funny thing is Sesshomaru. I know what it looks like when a demon losses control. There was no scraps, cuts, or bite marks. While you bruised her, there was no indication that was what happened. You, Sesshomaru, were in complete control." Her grin grew as the bell rang. Five minutes until the class had to be in for homeroom. "You wanted her."

"Get out." He told her with a growl.

* * *

><p><em>-A Note From Roz-<em>

_Hey guys! _

_So last chapter had great responses. I'm glad you guys liked it! I wish I had time to reply to every single review. But thank you all! I would have died if they walked in on me. XD lol! Things are starting to surface. WAHAHAHA. _

_Please review! _

_LLAP_

_Roz_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Rejection

Rin looked at all her friends. Sitting under the tree, laughing as they ate their lunch. Inuyasha and Kagome bickered as always. Sango laughed at their dispute while Miroku tried to keep the peace. She remembered the picture. How happy their parents seemed. Suddenly, Rin felt jealous. That was the happiness she desired. To laugh and joke freely with her friends. She remembered the smile on her mother's face.

She swallowed everything that held her back. All the years of being silent. All the shyness in her body. This was her chance. Her chance to finally be happy. She walked up to them, flashing a huge smile. "Good afternoon everyone."

They all blinked at her.

"Good afternoon to you too, Miss Rin." Miroku looked from her to Sango.

"Oh my goodness. You guy's have no idea how crazy that storm got yesterday!" she told them sitting down. "And today, can you say awkward? There is so much tension in this school that it's nearly suffocating." She chatted away, in a cheery voice she never heard herself used before. It felt natural, completely right.

For once in her life Rin felt like herself.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Inuyasha interrupted her.

She blinked, "Why do you ask?"

"No offence, Miss Rin," Miroku spoke before Inuyasha could, "but you never spoke like this before."

"Yeah." She dragged out. "Well, I decided it was time for a change."

Sango smiled at her. "So you will be talking more?"

Rin nodded, "Yes I will."

Kagome smiled. "That's great Rin!"

"What the hell did my brother do to you?!" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

Kagome hit him in the arm.

Rin's face flushed, "Why- Why would you ask that?"

"Because before you were with him you were barely tolerable. Now you're just annoying!" He told her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome warned.

"What? She's annoying!"

"That's it! Sit!" She snapped before crossing her arms.

Rin's eyes widen as Inuyasha fell to the ground. His face planted itself in the grass. The look on Kagome's face was full of satisfaction. Sango and Miroku both just shook their heads. She had never seen such a thing.

"So Miss Rin." Miroku looked at her ignoring Inuyasha as he stood up to yell at Kagome. "Why were you with Sesshomaru last night?"

Her blush deepened.

"Geez, Miroku, way to make it sound dirty." Sango slightly glared at him.

"She knows that's not what I meant." he defended himself. "Well Miss Rin?"

"I got rained in." She told them. "I went to give InuKimi a package for InuTaisho and there was mudslide warnings. He just happened to be there too."

He smiled at her, "See completely innocent."

Her cheeks blushed as everyone focused on Kagome and Inuyasha's new fight. She couldn't help but to wonder what they would think of the truth. That it wasn't as innocent as everyone believed.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru thought about her. The student he practically force himself on. Since last night he had tried to think of an explanation. A reason to why he would stoop so low as to try to bed a human. His mother couldn't possibly be right. He couldn't want the human.<p>

But he wondered.

Leaning back in his seat he thought it over. All morning he avoided looking directly at the girl. Even now he was taking his lunch in his car, as to avoid any kind of contact in the dining hall. Now, he couldn't help but imagine what happened between them. The memory of her sweet taste, her aroused scent, and beautiful sighs brought back that sensation that he was trying to kill all morning.

This time, however, was different.

Sesshomaru permitted himself to continue those unholy thoughts instead of forcing his imagination else where. He pictures everything. Taking her innocence. The passion they would share. Everything that could possibly happen between them. And as he thought about bedding his own student something in him seemed to shift. A pull on his heart caught his interest. For these thoughts weren't arousing him. They brought a small sense of happiness over him. A feeling he had long forgotten.

Looking up over the school lawn he felt the pull tighten. For there under the tree, she sat beaming. He had never seen such a smile from the young girl. It suited her. And in the lonesome of his car he felt himself longing for that smile. Longing to be the reason behind it.

Simply, inside his own mind, he decided what he wanted. He wanted her.

* * *

><p>Rin smiled at her friends. While they were still getting used to their friend's new found chattiness, she kept talking to them. She even worked up the courage to show them the picture InuKimi gave her, hoping it did not upset them. Laughing, she beamed at her friends. For the first time in ages she was happy.<p>

The laughing halted, confusing the small girl slightly. She followed their stares to find Mister Nishimura standing behind her with his hands tucked in his pockets.

"Miss Kichida, I wish to speak with you privately." He said to her, turning his body slightly for her to follow.

"Oh, of course." She grabbed her books, "I'll catch you guys in class."

Rin properly followed her teacher into the main building. Every thought rushed in her head. What could he possibly wish to talk about?

She had hoped it was a matter of her grades, but she knew her marks were some of the highest in his class. She hoped it was about her missing class, though she knew no matter what he marked her down as she was there for every lesson. Every reason she tried to cook up was in vain for a fact would completely disprove it. There was only one reason he would wish to speak with her- this was about last night.

He lead her to a class room. She blushed slightly hoping he wouldn't be blunt about this. Rin was unsure about how she could handle hearing it from him.

"I must ask you to forgive me." He said as he leaned against his desk. "My actions last night were despicable."

"It's alright you don't have to do that. Your mother already explained everything." She told him meekly. "How you just lost control-"

"I never lose control Rin." He stopped her. "Besides that is not what I wish to apologize for. I wish for you to forgive me for abandoning you. It is disgraceful that I left you in such a state."

"What- you're not apologizing for what happened?" She whispered aloud.

A spark of interest seemed to appear in his eyes, "Why should I apologize for that? Did you what me to stop Rin?"

"I- of course! You're my teacher Mister Nishimura."

"Yes. What a terrible taboo." He tilted his head.

She didn't understand. What exactly what he trying to say? She studied him. He seemed unchanged. The same stoic face and stiff posture. There was nothing about him that told her he had changed from the mean teacher who made fun of her for not speaking. Now he was confusing her once again.

She couldn't help it, she had to ask. "Did you want to stop?"

The slight curl of his lips sent her into a world of shock. "Rin-"

"You should." She stopped before hearing his answer. "You should want that. Mister Nishimura, you have such a promising future with that company of yours. You were right to leave me when you did before you ruined that." She watched him watch her. "Thank you for stopping-"

He was in front on her cutting her sentence off. She gasped as his lips pressed to hers. The simple movements melted her as he encircled his arms around her.

She reluctantly pushed on his chest, "Sesshomaru-"

"If you wish me to stop, say so." His lips remained on hers. "Just say the word Rin."

His hands cupped her face as he kissed her roughly. As much as she wanted him to continue she knew they couldn't. She reached up and pulled his hands from hers.

"Sesshomaru, stop. Please." Rin whispered with her eyes closed. She couldn't look at him. She didn't want to know his expression.

The warmth of his body left her followed by the sound of the door slamming. She opened her eyes finding herself alone. Tears slipped down her face because no matter how much she wanted him to come back he couldn't.

* * *

><p>She rejected him. Sesshomaru was prepared to let her in and she completely rejected him. He stomped down the hall angrily, questioning why. Why didn't Rin Kichida want him? And more importantly, why did he, Sesshomaru Nishimura, want her?<p>

* * *

><p>They piled into the room. Kagome looked around for Rin. Normally they walked to class together after lunch, but because of their teacher she didn't have that luxury. She shot Sango a worried looked when she didn't see her.<p>

"Where's Rin?" She heard Miroku ask Inuyasha.

"Knowing that bastard he probably had her for a snack." Inuyasha leaned back into his seat.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome warned knowing she had a small power over him. All she had to do was say sit and he would met the ground in one swift movement.

"What wench?" Obviously he didn't catch her warning.

She slammed her books on her desk. "Stop calling me a wench!"

"Kagome, Inuyasha, is there a problem here?" The new teacher asked them.

"No." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

Kagome took her glare from Inuyasha and smiled at the teacher. "No Miss- er-" she suddenly realized she didn't know her name.

"Oh darling, call me InuKimi." She walked up to the board and wrote her name. "I am you're new English teacher. Your previous teacher left for personal reasons."

"You mean he ran like a coward." a demon named Ryura commented.

"Or perhaps he had enough of annoying egotistical demons, Ryura." She smirked at him. "Alright who is the missing person? Counting shows we are one short and I really do not feel like going through this list."

"Rin Kichida is." Sango spoke up.

InuKimi looked up surveying the class. "Well she can't be too far. Inuyasha go sniff her out for me." she waved her hand. "When you find her, bring her to the soccer field."

He glared at her, "I'm not some stupid blood hound!"

"Inuyasha. Just go find her." She rolled her eyes.

"No." he said with a growl.

The wolf demon in their class, Koga, stood up. "I'll do it."

She nodded her approval as Koga left the room. Inuyasha sat there with a look of disbelief.

Kagome laughed and stuck her tongue out at him, "See Inuyasha that's what a real man does." Her statement caused him to growl.

InuKimi chuckled, "Alright, while he goes and plays detective. We will head out to the field to stretch our legs."

* * *

><p>Koga walked down the hall following the girl's scent. He could detect a light smell of salt. His instincts kicked in leading him directly to the library. They lead him down an aisle, back to a section of untouched encyclopedias.<p>

Her eyes looked up to him. She had been crying, tear trails stained her cheeks. "Koga?"

"Hey lil' wolf." He sat down beside her.

"Lil' wolf?" She blinked at him.

Koga grinned at her, "I told you, you had our loyalty. Practically means you are part of the pack."

She giggled slightly. "Thanks, Koga."

"Why were you crying?" He asked knowing it was far more important then whatever that dog demoness had planned.

Rin sighed, "I guess you could say I broke up with someone I wasn't dating."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that even possible?"

Giving a half hearted laughed and smiled at him, "I guess it is."

"Well… if you want to talk I would be more then happy to listen."

"Thank you Koga." she sighed lightly.

"Any time." He stood up on his feet, "Now, I do believe that our new English teacher is waiting for us on the soccer field."

* * *

><p>InuKimi smiled as she watched her missing students approach the field. "Now that you are here let us begin." Looking at her class sitting on the grass and smiled. "Well stand up."<p>

"What the hell are we doing?" Ryura asked.

"Well, the kind of hell you, Mister Shitoshin, will hate." She grinned. "Now demons line up on this side of the line and the humans on that side." InuKimi gestured to each side of the white line that painted the field.

The class instantly separated themselves. Demons went to one side while the humans went to the other. She grinned when she watch Inuyasha roll his eyes and stand with his friends.

"This represents how you guys are. Separate from the other." She walked down the line. "Looking upon each another, judging them for what they are. This line in front of you represents the wall that society has put up. You stare at this invisible barrier thinking there is no possible way that the scum across from you is remotely like you in any way shape or form."

The students eyes went from her to the people across from them. Some looked away from the others not wanting to make eye contact. While others stared each other down like they were prey. She took in a deep breath hoping this would work.

"We are going to play a game. A game that was created but the infamous Izayoi Sato." She winked at Inuyasha when his head snap towards her. "A marvelous woman who defied every bodies expectations. This is how it works. I will say something and if it applies to you then you simply take a step towards the line."

She heard a couple students scuff.

"Alright lets begin." This was it. "Who has seen the new Holy Pearl movie?"

Most of the students stepped forward. She heard a couple of them chuckle. "Look around you. You have one thing in common. Now step back." InuKimi began walking around thinking of new questions, knowing that if she ever drew a blank she had the list of questions in her hand.

* * *

><p>Rin stepped away from the line. It was actually fun seeing what she had in common with her class mates. Her friends were on each side of her and Koga was directly in front of her.<p>

"Now we have reached the point in the game were everyone has loosen up a bit." InuKimi told them. "The question's here on out are a bit more personal. And if ever you wish to ask a question just raise your hand."

Instantly, Ryura raised his. "I have one."

"This should be fun," Rin her InuKimi say. "Go ahead."

He smirked. "Who thinks this grade school game is stupid and we should stop?"

A couple of the kids dared to step forward, including Inuyasha.

The teacher chuckled. "Step back, because I have a question too." She approached Ryura. "Who think's Mister Ryura should shut the fuck up and stop giving commentary on my game?"

Some students laughed at her word choice while other blinked completely shocked. The grin on InuKimi's face grew when most of the class stepped up to the line. "Now you have a choice. You can continue the game with us or sit out and see me after school."

"I think I'll sit out."

"Alright, if that's what you choose, go sit over there and play with the grass." She turned back to the rest of the class. "Now, the next question. Who prior to living at Horai lived with at least one of their parents?"

Rin felt her jaw tighten. This was one of the few questions that she couldn't step forward for. Her eyes looked around, shock fell over her when she realized she wasn't alone. A couple of students, but not many, stayed away from the line. Including the demon in front of her, Koga.

"Step away." InuKimi smiled at no one in particular. "Do you trust your teachers?"

Rin thought the question over. Instantly, Sesshomaru popped into her head. After everything she went through with him she still stepped up to the line. But she was one of the few. Many of the student's stayed back away from it.

"Do you feel safe?" Her voice was delicate with this question.

Rin eyes trailed up to Koga who had already stepped forward. He had sworn to protect her after what his friends did to her. Then there was her own friends, none of which would ever harm her. Inuyasha and Miroku even started a school wide fight in her honor. Then there was Sesshomaru…

He did protect her once.

She stepped forward in honesty. Though again most of her class mates did not.

"Go ahead and step back." InuKimi kept asking question. The more she asked the more personal they got. Emotion's were beginning to rising around Rin. InuKimi was going deep with the questions. One girl even started to cry.

Slowly, her questions morphed into human rights. "Who knows someone who was harmed because of human rights?"

This was the only question that everyone stepped up to the line. It was a heavy question, that no one had excepted. Every single teenager on that line had a story. One about the human rights laws that everybody needed to hear. But most would never tell their story.

"If you know of someone who has died stay where you are, but if not take a step back." Once again her voice was soft.

Rin sighed. She knew that this question was harder then the last. This question brought up a dreadful memory that Rin did not want to think about currently. She hugged herself, too upset to look at her friends, knowing that they would be in the same state.

A hand collided with her shoulder. Looking up her eyes looked onto Koga's. He sent her a small wink as InuKimi told everyone to step back. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Now here is the final question. Who has red blood?" The teacher called out to them.

As if the question lightened the mood everyone stepped forward.

"Now look around again." She told them. "What patterned did you see?"

Rin looked towards InuKimi intrigued by the question.

"Was there a separation of human and demon?" InuKimi asked. "The answer is no. Not once did the questions separate you guys into those categories. There was never a distinguished divide that showed who was less and who was greater."

Smiling, Rin got it. She got what the game was about. Showing each everyone that they truly weren't different.

"Your homework tonight is simple. Ask yourself why you have separated yourself from the other kind. And ask if it is worth it." She smiled at everyone.

* * *

><p>The door opened, causing him to grin wickedly. "And how was your first day of school Kikyo?"<p>

"Boring." She said honestly. Kikyo had spent the day introducing herself to everyone and answering pointless questions about China. She was fully glad it was over. "You wanted to see me?"

Standing up, Naraku made his way towards the human. "I was wanting to know what you learned. And I was feeling a bit lonely." His finger tips touched her cheek.

"Ryuukotsusei is trying to rally demons against the humans." She told him stepping away from his touch.

"Good. That means the humans we gather will have something to fight against." He chuckled, forcefully pulling Kikyo into a kiss.

* * *

><p>She sat in the teachers lounge, drawing her next design for her winter collection. InuKimi didn't bother looking up when Ryura approached her. "Next time you are in my class you will behave yourself or will have you thrown out of the school. And trust me, I do have that power."<p>

He scuffed. "Yes ma'am."

"How many students do you have?" He glanced his way.

"Excuse me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't play coy. I know you are gathering demons. I simply wish to know."

"Thirty so far." he told her with a tight jaw.

"I expected more." She lifted a envelope up to him. "Give this to your father, it's what he asked for. And tell him I expect him for dinner tomorrow."

Ryura narrowed his eyes at her. "Dinner?"

"Are you not aware of your fathers and mine relationship? Pity." She laughed closing her sketch book. "Just do as I told you."

He stared at her, unsure. "Who's side are you on?"

* * *

><p><em>-A Note from Roz-<em>

_Hello my faithful readers and my new ones! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. XD I liked it! Then again I am the writer HA! Again sorry if you see any mistakes. T-T_

_**Important: I am looking for someone to write a version for this revolving Inuyasha and Kagome, possibly someone else to write Sango and Miroku. It will have to follow my story. So you can not write pass me. Any dialogue that I have written involving your characters will have to be added in yours. (Though you can change the way the characters perceived it.) You can create your own events as long they do not contradict what I have written. Lets say you have an idea for future events I would be open to discuss it with you. :D If you are interested in doing this, PM me. **_

_**If you do not get my permission first then you can not do it! Please respect that. This is still my story. I am still writing this and I only wish to give someone a chance to write in a different POV. So message me.**_

_**I do not know how you guys will take this. So I do not know if this will go quickly or not, but it will be first come first serve. And only one person can get Inu X Kago or Mir X Sang. OR if you have another character/pairing you would like your story to revolve around PM and we will discuss it. **_

_Please review! _

_LLAP_

_Roz_


	10. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANT:**

**I am sorry to announce that I will not be continuing this story. As much as I love it, I just have no ambition to continue it or ****_The Writer and the Escort_****. I will continue to work on ****_The Curse of a Wicked Man_**** and ****_One Wish, One Night_****. **

**Now the good news. These stories will not be disappearing. I know they are loved and I wouldn't dream of fully just abandoning them. They have been adopted by two different and amazing writers. In all honesty they are the only people I would trust with these fics. **

**_A Long Way to Go_**** is being adopted by Shay Candy. **

**_The Writer and the Escort_**** is being fully adopted by its cowriter Jaylonni Love. **

**Make sure you are following them! Please they are fantastic and I know you will not be displeased! Thank you very much for understanding. **

**Love,**

**Rozzy **


	11. Chapter 11

**IMPORTANT:**

**Look. I understand the response I have got would not be the best. But I wanted to say something. I could have just deleted the fics. I could have just _left_ everyone in the dark. But I chose to give my stories to _brilliant_ writers. They are more then capable of continuing my work. In fact they will both bring these fics to a new level. These writers are two that I look up to. These have skills I wish I had. They also are the reason I even started writing RinMaru fics. Asking me to continue or saying the things that have been in my reviews are _upsetting _them. Say what you will about me. But I will _not_ tolerate any negativity towards my friends. **

**In fact. Continue the comments could potentially stop them from wanting to adopt the fic. Meaning these stories will just be deleted. _I am not continuing them. _**

**Another thing. Do not private message me, indirectly calling me a bitch for this. ****I took time out of my life to write these for my own personal self. I have my reason's for wishing to not continue these fics. **

**But the biggest of all is I'm purely turned off by anime. As much as I love Inuyasha and RinMaru, frankly. I can not write fics for something I have no desire to be apart of. My decision to leave my RinMaru fics is based around that. I have no ambition to finish them. None. The only reason I am keeping _One Wish, One Night _and _The Curse of a Wicked Man _is because I truly am in love with these plots. OWON has _one_ chapter left. and TCOAWM should only have a few more. **

**I will be floating around the BBC's Sherlock, Doctor Who, and Star Trek verse because frankly they are more appealing to me. ****I gave my fics that everyone loves to two people who are passionate about anime. They also adore RinMaru. Please stop with the comments. Or I will seriously talk to them about the fics fate. **

**I'm not trying to be bitchy. And I probably sound it here. But that's not my intent. I want you to honestly respect my decision to give my fics a better change, rather then just having them sit there collection cyber dust because I can't think of a damn thing to write. **

**With love,**

**Rozzy**


End file.
